Blood Sick
by hahlolhah
Summary: When Bella and Edward are going though their life after New Moon in the middle of ecplise-ish. A new comer comes but there is something different about her she gets sick at the site of blood, in the new comers pov R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I'm putting two chapters in one since they are small. I'm also a really bad speller so if something is spelled wrong or I'm missing a word I'm so very sorry for the next chapters I'll make sure there is none in the first 2 paragraphs of the summary:**

_Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie_

_When Bena Elizabeth was seven, someone that loved her with all their heart left her life, when she was twelve, another person very close to her, left her life. When she is sick for three days straight with no desire to eat, drink, or get out of bed, her father, the only true family she has left, wants to take her to a doctor. She claims that nothing is wrong with her. Now she's fifteen and alone, but when she reaches this doctor, she finds out that she is not as alone as she thought she was. United with old family and new friends, but when her life is worth living she would make one mistake. The mistake that would make her run as fast as she can away from the people she holds dear:_

_Dear Mom and Cullens,_

_I want to thank you for everything you done for me, even if I can be a wise guy some times. There is something I did that is so unforgivable no amount of sorry's or anything for that matter could undo the hurt and pain. I can't erase what I have done and I can't live with looking at all of you and you knowing what I have done. So I'm leaving, please try to remember I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially the person that I did. I'm going far away, so Edward and Mom __**don't**__ try to find me. I love you all, judge me if you may._

_Here, there, anywhere I'm with you with love,_

_Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie Chiesa_

_P.S. The light's red, what should I do Emmett? I got there._

**The Accident**

Beep! Beep!

My alarm clock woke me up at exactly 8:00am. I almost fell off the bed rolling over, but I caught myself before I plummeted toward the floor.

"Ben!" my dad called.

I moaned, I moved with more haste this time. I was still tired from being sick for the past three days; my dad wants me to see a doctor. So he's making me see this _family friend, _my dad said he was a very good doctor but I refused and said I was fine. I don't even know who this _family friend_ is, so how could he be a _family friend_ if the _family_ doesn't know him. I lost the argument, he just said, "Ben you are going," in a finalized tone.

I went to the bathroom to wash up; when I reached the bathroom there was something different from the way I usual looked in the mirror. I guess because I was sick, but it seemed like I got a makeover, I was so beautiful. Then my eyes changed from blood red to brown to a golden color then back to my natural green color. I was scared for that second but once they stop changing I finished up. _Maybe_ _it_ _just_ _the_ _lights_, I reassured myself

"Bena Elizabeth!" my dad called annoyed this time. He wanted to leave early to see this so-called _family friend_. They supposedly lived far away.

"Un momento," I shouted back, I speak Italian as a second language, I sprinted down the stairs right after putting on my favorite blue top and a skirt with my blue converse. I don't know who these people are so I want to make an appearance. My dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs holding a box.

"Bena, can you please put this in the car while I get the other things?" he asked.

I took the box out of his hands. "Sure," I sniffed the air, "Dad do you smell that, are you cooking something?" I asked curiously. He put his hand on my forehead. The smell was so strong but I managed ignored it.

"Senti bene?(Are you feeling well?)" he asked. My father and I always speak Italian to each other, he says it's good for life and college of course; it's always good if you know a second language, "You probably are smelling the things in the fridge you didn't eat for the last three days. Here is some toast you can eat more food on the way."

"Okay," I put the box on the floor, he gave me the toast and I held it in between my teeth. I picked up the box to bring it into the car. I was hungry, I guess, but I didn't feel hungry. Like that makes any sense. Anyway, I gulped down the two pieces of bread but they felt like cardboard down my throat.

I climbed into the car and turned on the radio to my favorite station. As my dad pulled out of the driveway he asked, "Are you okay? With everything because of tuo fretello e madre (your brother and mother)……… well, it's not the same and Cullens (the _family friends_) are nice and they want to help you. You were really sick, I was scared you weren't going to make it… you are all I have left Ben." I used to have an older brother but he died a few years ago, he was on a school field trip, it was a car accident.

"I'm okay, sono bene. You don't have to worry, it's going to be okay." I was saying it more to myself than to him. He nodded in approval. He then took out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"I'm giving this to you because if you get stuck in a problem or have to explain something, show them this okay," I nodded taking the envelope from his hand a little bit confused. I turned my head to glance out the passenger window and in an instant the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened.

"DAD WATCH! Pappá Guarda!..." I screamed there was a car that swerved into our lane, but it was too late … BAM. I extended my arm to stop the blow; I squeezed my eyes shut until it was over. I opened my eyes a few seconds later and I turned to look at my dad. The air bag was delayed it didn't protect him from the impact. "Dad!" I cried. I got out of the car and tried to get him out by dragging him out by his arms. I laid him down on the side of the road. There was so much blood. There was that smell again but it was stronger this time.

"Are you okay?" it was the woman from the other car; I could see that she had minor scratches. I didn't answer her, I just stared at the lifeless figure of my father. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes, "I called the police, they're on their way." She stared down at the body in my hands. "I'm so sorry, the car got out of control and I…" she trailed off truly speechless. I glared up at her, but she was looking at the ground. I have lost everyone that I have ever loved except my father until this day and time, now I have lost everyone. I couldn't bring any of them back. I finally heard the sirens coming toward us. When they finally arrived the woman walked towards them. She started telling them everything that happened. I was grateful that she was telling them about it because I don't think I could have uttered one word. Two guys came towards me, they took my dad and put him on the stretcher and then took him into the back of the ambulance. I finally had the strength to get up; I walked towards where the woman was talking to the police. Before I got there one of the guys, that took my dad away, said the news that I already knew. The news that stabbed me in the heart like a thousand knives and that is when I started to cry. He patted me on the back and asked if there is someone I could contact. "N-" I started but then I saw a yellow Porsche that pulled up and a girl came out with short black spiky hair. She came running towards me, I was too sad to be surprised.

"Do you know her?" he asked me. I turned and looked into her eyes they were a golden color. She gave me a gesture that told me to say yes. My dad showed me a picture of the _family_ _friends_ she looked like one of them

"Yes, she is…my sister," I lied because I didn't want him to question me. He nodded.

She turned towards me, "Are you okay, Bena?" she asked. I gave her the same stare I gave the other lady. She knew the answer so she didn't say anything else to me.

She gave me a sympathetic look and turned back towards the police officer. "So how is he?" she asked, he took her towards the ambulance because he didn't want to hurt me again with the news.

**The Cullens**

After everything was settled _my sister_ told me to get in the car and she would explain to me what we were going to do.

"I'm Alice," she told me. I nodded. It's not like I needed to tell her who I was, she already knew. "I will take you to our house and you can meet the rest of the family. You are probably staying with us for a while. Then you're going to be with my brother's girlfriend Bella, it all depends on….-"

I interrupted her, "Are you the _family friend_? My dad said that you could help me with my _sickness._" She took her eyes off the road to look at me and then looked back.

"Yeah...I forgot about the sickness. I guess you might stay with us longer then I thought. It all depends on how fast you get better." Then she turned the wheel and I could feel we were on a driveway, "We're here," she said. It felt like seconds, maybe it was because we were talking or I'm on delay.

"That was fast." I mumbled. She was already out of the car. I looked around before getting out. She waited for me, patiently.

We walked towards the front door. It was so big. When we got into the house it seemed bigger like out of a magazine or something. Alice saw my face and giggled to her self a little. Then notice I still had the blood from the accident on my arms and her eyes darted toward the kitchen sink and she cleaned me up quickly. I noticed a boy standing in the doorway he smiled and inclined his head towards me as a friendly gesture. "Hello," I said and looked down as I past him, then he stopped to talk to Alice. I saw that they had a piano so I sat there and started to play a song that my brother taught me. Four girls including Alice and four boys including the one in the kitchen were now standing behind me, "Sorry. I didn't know-" I blushed, and I stood up and took two steps away from the piano. I looked down at the floor, "Sorry," I said again "I just…."

"It okay," Alice said. She started pointing to each family member as she said each name, "This is the rest of the family; this is Edward, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Carlisle." I nodded now looking up. Edward was the one from the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm sorry about the… you know" I motioned towards the piano.

"That's okay. You play quite well," Carlisle said. I blushed again.

"Thank you," I answered shyly. I looked towards Alice and said, "So…… hum……umm… where I'm I going to stay? With you or Bella?"

"I think you should sit before we tell you. We have a lot to explain." Esme said motioning towards the couch. I hesitated towards the couch then sat down. The others sat down and fixed themselves so they would be comfortable. Then Esme began, "You are not sick for one thing," I glanced up at her paying more attention this time, "you changed into a vampire like all of us," she said motioning towards everyone.

"A what? I'm a…. vampire… aren't those myths or something?" I said shyly and low, I was really talking to myself.

"No honey. They aren't," Esme said.

"So you all vampires except Bella, right?" I asked. I knew Bella was probably not one because she didn't smell like everyone else and everyone was much paler then she was, she was like the odd one out. Bella looked up at me for the first time surprised at what I said. "You don't look like the others," I told her "Not in a bad way" I murmured.

"Yes, you are taking this better then I thought." Esme told me looking curious.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked. He was the only one that kind of scared me, it's not that he looked scary; he just looked like he could break me.

"Umm… fifteen?"

"Are you sure?" Alice asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I'm sure, it's just that I thought you would know, I guess," I was looking down at the floor picking at my skirt. "I have one question about this."

"What?" Alice asked

"Umm…. all your eyes are…topaz, but mine are green "

"I don't know about that, they are actually supposed to be red," Carlisle said.

"What? Why?" I asked. This stuff is so confusing, is there a book I need to read or something, a vampire guidebook? I chuckled at the thought. I then looked at my eyes in the mirror behind me on the wall. My eyes changed all those different colors like they did last time, but this time they stayed red. _Oh thanks, Carlisle_. Edward hissed. _What's his problem? He looked at me like he was reading my mind._

"Cause I am," he said, "I came with the package of being a vampire that reads minds," Edward now points to Alice, "she sees the future and he changes peoples emotions," now pointing to Jasper. That's how she knew my name, I nodded now less confused.

"That's so cool! Do I have superpowers?" I asked anticipated for them to say I could fly.

"Umm… No! You don't get a gift if I don't have one!" Emmett said laughing at me, "Or should I say superpower?" He started laughing more. I crossed my arms, "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**School**

I found out that I can't sleep and eat and all these other rules about becoming a vampire-there was a book, hah. They enrolled me in school, I start as soon as my eyes change to the right color, sigh, I'm in the same school as the others. I'm okay in school but I really don't want to go.

When I got down stairs they-as in Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett-where waiting but not in an annoyed way. I also found out that Carlisle, no matter how young he was, is a doctor and Esme is like their mother.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked

"Yeah," I said grabbing my bag.

We were there in minutes just like when I came to their house (super fast). I had to go to the office before first period, all the others were doing what they usually do, but I didn't mind. Alice asked me a million times if I needed help with anything, Edward knew what I was going to say and spoiled my replies by saying it before I said it. So he doesn't talk to me much, just a few questions. Rosalie was quiet; I guess she is deciding if she should do anything at all. Jasper is sad for me the most, I guess cause he can 'feel my pain'. Emmett's funny, he makes jokes, they kind of make me feel better.

I had English first, it wasn't my favorite class, so I sat in the back next to this girl who looked like the type that was too cool for this place to begin with and on my other side this boy who seemed pretty nice, a normal person in my standards. The bell rang and the teacher started to talk, but stopped to introduce me to the class. "Class this is…" she looked down at my schedule in her hand, "Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie," she said carefully, probably thinking what kind of name is that?

"You can just call me Ben," I whispered she nodded and continued. I bet she thought I had a boy name like all my other teachers. All the other teachers I've had always said, "_Ben that's a boy's name why don't we call you Elizabeth or Ann-Marie or maybe Bena,"_ but I just said Ben was fine every time. I was grateful for the teacher not having too much interest in me and not saying anything about my name.

"Ben is new here so make sure you help her out okay," She said to the class. "Adam, you can help her," she said looking at my schedule again. "You have pretty much the same classes." Adam nodded and said waved at me, he was the boy the normal one that sat next to me.

The bell rang for fifth period. Yes I had lunch! Adam was really nice, he helped me a lot finding my way, but he smelled. Not in a body odor way, but he smelled the same way it did in my house. I just ignored it, I didn't want to think about my old house and the people who lived there. I found Alice and them, I didn't take a tray like they did, I just took an apple and bottle water. I was about to sit and Adam came up behind me. "Don't sit there. If there is one thing to know about the Cullen's, they are not going to be your first choice to sit with at a lunch table." Adam whispered to me.

"But-" he cut me off.

"That's okay you can sit with me. I sit over there." He point to a table on the opposite side of the lunchroom. I didn't really want to say no, that would be rude, so I just followed him. Edward saw me walking away and then I heard him mumble something to the others.

"Adam, thank you for letting me sit with you," I said as soon as I sat down.

"No, problem," he said. "Hey guys," he told the others, "This is Ben, she's new here." They all smiled at me, all guys, I smiled back. _Yes, _I said in my head_ I hit jackpot._ I heard Edward chuckle under his breath so low that no human ear could hear it.

"Did you just move here?" one of the boys asked. He had blond hair and a tan, he looked like he was from California.

"I lived in Seattle." I said removing my eyes from the apple.

"Cool, how is it over there?" Adam asked

"Okay I guess. It's much bigger than this place," I mumbled looking at Edward who was wide-eyed at me. I gave him the 'I don't know' look and he looked away.

"Yeah, small town Forks," Adam said. I nodded, after that they asked some more questions of where I came from. I tried to ignore the subject of my family, the one I don't have. Then that one question making this almost perfect lunch to the worst of them all:

"Hey since it's break soon I'm having a party," the California kid said (I found out his name was Connor), "Ben you can come if your folks says its okay." I looked down.

"Thanks, but I bet they are going to say no," I said.

"Yeah, I guess since you just moved and everything."

"Well they aren't really…um-" I know I'm the one that brought it up but, I changed the question. "So what's wrong with the Cullen's?" I asked, "They seem super nice."

"Well, they're just weird. They moved here from Alaska. Their dad is the doctor here, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. ," he said.

"Yeah and Dr. Carlisle and his wife adopted all of them," Connor jumped in. I nodded.

"So, they're not very social, it's not nice to be mean," I said trying to stick up for them.

"Well, they are all.... together." Adam said.

"_Together?_" I said knowing what they meant.

"Yeah. Rosalie, the blond one, and Emmett, the big bear looking one, are together and Alice, the spiky haired one, and Jasper, the blond haired boy are together," said Adam.

"Ahh, so it's not like they are related," I said, "Oh you forgot them," I said pointing towards Edward and Bella.

"Yeah, Bella is the Chief's daughter. Ever since she moved here from Phoenix they started going out," I nodded. At least that story wasn't messed up or anything.

"I wouldn't blame him, Bella's H-O-T," Connor said and all the guys nodded smiling. Then chills ran down my spine. Adam, Connor, and I glanced at their table for a moment. The Cullen's and Bella all stared back, more at me than them. We looked away, but Adam did another quick glance and they were still staring.

"Ben, they are calling you?" Adam said, I nodded and looked over to see Emmett waving me over. I stood up and walked over to their table.

"Stop staring, it's creepy," I said standing between Edward and Bella. Emmett chuckled.

"Why didn't you sit here?" Alice asked.

"Umm, they think your weird here," I said almost changing the question.

"So what's new," Rosalie said looking bored.

"Well you have a lot of explaining to do to them," Edward said to me, oh great just what I need.

"You did this on purpose. You called me over so that everyone would know that I talk to you? That's plain mean."

"Awww…Bena doesn't like us," Emmett said sarcastically wiping away a fake tear on his cheek.

"Urggg," I took a deep breath and started walking back to Adam's table. I started mumbling to myself, "I stick up for them and they just want attention all on them."

I heard Emmett whisper, "No, we want the attention all on you. Duhh." I could almost see the smile on his lips.

When I got back to the table I sat down and bit into my apple and looked up to see them both staring at me. "How-" Adam started, but I cut him off because I knew what he wanted to say.

"Umm, Bella's…my…my...-" I was trying think of something good, I should have asked Edward what I should say- "my cousin."

"Your cousins with Bella Swan?" Connor said.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Adam started

"I know I didn't want to sit with them anyway," I said smiling trying to make him not feel guilty.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you said no problem," I said quoting Adam's recent words.

"So how are you actually related? You don't really look a like." Connor asked. What kind of question is that? We are cousins, we aren't suppose to look alike.

"Um….She my mother's sister's daughter," I said because it's not like I was lying because my mother did have a sister, I just don't know her.

"Oh, is she nice?" he asked

"Yeah I guess, I just started living with her for a few days," I was so wanting to take those words back, why did I have to say that? I couldn't have said anything else?

"Why? Where are your mom and dad?" Connor asked. His questions were starting to become annoying. I stared at Adam for a moment he was just as eager to hear the answer as Connor.

"My mother has a long distance job so I never get to see her (lie) and my father died a few months ago," I said, well I guess I was saying a half-lie because my mother really did leave when I was seven so I never had one you could say.

"I'm sorry," Connor said. Oh no. I don't want to hear the emotional questions from Connor. RING! Thank you! The bell rang! I collected my books fast to escape from Connor and Adam and ended up bumping into Emmett who scared me half to death. All my books raced across the floor.

"Oops," I said.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said in a mocking tone. He was the only one who called me that and it's so noioso (annoying.) He helped me pick up my books. While he handed me the last one he whispered "Why didn't you sit with us, we don't bite," as he stood up he chuckled at his own joke, I just rolled my eyes.

**Sick**

I walked with Adam to math, it's my best class, and he keeps on saying sorry for what happened at lunch. "I'm sorry about your family, you should have said something, and you can sit with them if you want, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!" Adam keeps on saying the same things over and over again. I wish he'd just shut his trap-hole! Thank goodness I zoned him out after the fifth, "I'm sorry."

"Bena," the math teacher called on me, I was asking Adam if he had a pencil. "I know you are new here but save you personal life out of my classroom," I blushed and didn't talk for the rest of the class.

After the first day of school everything was good, but I didn't ask about the party yet. I didn't want to push my luck. I still sit with Adam and them but I sit with Bella every other day.

"Ben, did you ask about the party?" Adam asked, walking to math, "'cause I really would like it if you could come," Adam asked sheepishly.

"Umm, kind of," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't really want to ask yet?"

"Okay, why don't you ask right now? Bella is right over there- Owww," Adam just gave himself a paper cut. The smell stung my nose I wanted to take a step forward but I took one back. Fighting my body's desirers was pretty hard. I saw Bella walking the other direction and then she looked at Adam and me. Bella saw my reaction and went to get Edward. That was the smell that I was trying to ignore all this time but it was too strong now, he was coming closer. "Want to take me to the nurse?" he asked. I didn't want to say no but if I said yes I wouldn't… couldn't control it. "Y…yes," _I_ said hesitantly.

"Ben," it was Bella with Edward but it was too late I already agreed to my death. My brain was on overdrive_. You should of come sooner, I'll try to control myself. Sorry._ Edward eyed me and frowned.

Trying to sound like I wasn't talking to people through my thoughts I said, "I'll talk to you later guys. I'm taking Adam to the nurse." My nose was cringing. I didn't want the blood; Carlisle explained it all to me. I didn't know that it was this hard to contain it though.

As we entered the nurse's office a faint smell of an air freshener that would have been stronger in a human sense of smell, but there was a stronger smell in the air, Sangue (Blood). It was like chocolate compared to brussels sprouts. In this case, I'd rather smell the brussels sprouts. "Adam I don't think I feel so well." I could feel every inch of me contracting. My body was forcing me to reach for the blood or kill me in the process.

"We're at the nurse; I'll ask her to help you." Adam said as we walked in.

"Hi there. How can I help you?" she wore a white nurses outfit that I thought they only wore on TV.

"I just need a band-aid, but Ben over here is not feeling too well." He pointed in my direction with his bloody finger. I made a low hiss.

"Okay, you know where the band-aids are Adam, help yourself." Adam left to wash out the cut and get a band-aid. Then the nurse turned towards me, "Ben what seems to be the matter." I could tell her that all I wanted to do right now was suck every last inch of blood from Adam's body. I wanted to glare at Adam for making me feel this way but instead I looked at Adam's blood spilling into the sink. I couldn't even say a lie to the nurse because once I opened my mouth; I vomited all over the crisp clean white nurse's outfit.

"Nice one," Adam said. All my human emotions flooded me; I blushed bright red, my heart raced as fast as Edward's driving. I was able to choke out a sorry. She was so unhappy her face was full of disgust. I was so embarrassed. The nurse shook the vomit off her hands.

"While I get cleaned up you stay here and Adam will gave you a bucket so you could get all your other meals out," she said. I was so shocked how it happened. I don't even eat food anymore. What did I puke up? Last month's dinner? My heart started beating again just for that moment, I wasn't afraid to say I was a little scared.

"Here," Adam handed the bucket as the nurse left the room. "Is there anything else I can do?" he was more sympathetic than before.

"Yeah, can you just stay? I'm scared of what the nurse will do if they're no witnesses," I said wryly, he laughed.

"Sure, but no puking on these clothes, they're new," he said smiling.

**I'm sorry again I hope the story makes sense now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift**

The nurse came back with jeans and a polo shirt. Adam must have left when I fell _asleep_. I know, weird right? Someone was coming in, I woke up hearing their foot steps. It was the whole gang, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. I sat up, "We were wondering what happened to you," Edward said.

"Yeah, I don't know. All of a sudden I got sick," I said. They were all kind of shocked by my words but they didn't show it.

"Yeah, she puked all over me. I think it was the blood," the nurse said. Bella gave me a look, and so did the rest of them. Come to think of it the nurse might be right. I only started not feeling well when I saw the blood, not when I smelt it.

"Maybe you are right, I felt fine before I saw the blood."

"Well how are you feeling now?" Bella asked.

"I feel fine, sento bene," I turned around to look at the nurse, "Can I go now? School's almost over anyway."

"Yes you may go but go see a doctor soon. I think you get sick to the sight of blood," she said. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you," Edward said and we all left.

Once we got in the car, they all started to ask a million and one questions. I was so tired I didn't want to answer them. My face started to warm, I looked down at my hands; my skin was getting darker not like the pale shade it was before but more of a sun kissed one.

"Oh my God, Ben what's wrong with you?" Alice asked, starting to notice my changes. By the time she said that we dropped off Bella and we were at the house.

"I don't- yawn - know?" my eyes were starting to close, again.

"I think she's changing back to a human." Edward said, "We should see Carlisle." They all rushed into the house, I wish they could find out later. All I wanted to do is sleep, I yawned again.

When we got into the house I sat down, Edward explained everything from my thoughts. I wasn't even listening, I was slowly falling asleep. ASLEEP!! _WHY AM I SLEEPING, I CAN'T SLEEP, non posso dormire IS THIS A DAY DREAM. Alice is going to wake me up in a second. _I stopped thinking and slowly drifted off into sleep. "Bena, Bena Elizabeth, Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie," Esme sang. My eyes opened to see everyone standing over me. I could see the concern on their faces. I remembered in the car that I was changing back to a human, so I took a quick glance at my skin and saw it returning to the pale skin it was before.

"What!?" I wasn't annoyed but I was still a little cranky 'cause I just woke. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean," I said.

"It'.s okay, I was so worried you weren't going to wake up," Esme said. I sat up; they were all fixed in their positions so I wasn't going to hit them. "What happened?"

She knew what happened but she wanted to know what I think happened

"I don't know," I said tiredly.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Carlisle suggested.

"Okay...it all started in the hallway. I was going to math; Adam was talking and got a paper cut. I started flipping out in my head, of course. And he asked if I would go to the nurse with him. I didn't know what to do because the smell was so strong. I said yes but then Edward and Bella came over. It was too late though because I was already making my way to the nurse. The smell got stronger and stronger. My body kept on pushing me closer to him. I looked down at the cut, blood started to come out. That is when I started to not feel well. I told him and he told the nurse, Adam went to go get a band-aid and the nurse got my dinner. But I didn't know how it happened and then I was blushing," I started to play with the hem of my shirt, "all my human feelings came back. The nurse got all mad because she was wearing a white dress. I stayed with Adam while she got changed. My heartbeat was going a million times a second but then it started to slow down and then it stopped. I guess I got tired because I fell asleep. I freaked out some more and I was out like a light." _Wow, that's something my dad would of said 'out like a light',_ I thought.

I continued, "Then you guys came, waking me up. Then we left….oh wait…I think the nurse said…umm…. yeah something about me getting sick when I saw blood. I agreed, and then we got into the car. They started asking me a million questions that I didn't answer; I was trying to zone them out. I got so tired, then I started to feel warm and my skin was changing back. I didn't really care because I was just so tired. Then Alice started flipping out and we got into the house. I just…" I was starting to forget what happened 5 seconds ago, "And then I feel asleep again."

"Well at less we know one thing," Carlisle said.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

"Ben over here can change human to the site of blood and you can cry and blush for some reason. You also are very good at ignoring the smell of blood." Carlisle said.

"I don't think just any type of blood, just human blood, because we went hunting and she saw the blood and she was perfectly fine," Edward said.

"Yeah probably. Well look on the bright side, now she doesn't have to worry about accidently killing a human because she would puke on them first," Emmett said and laughed.

"Maybe that's her gift?" Esme suggested.

"Cool. I would love to have a gift but I think this one was not what I had in mind," I said smiling, I sat up playing with my strawberry blond locks. Maybe I can ask now since they should be sympathizing for me.

"Ask what?" Edward asked

"I was wondering if I could go out with some friends on Saturday," I said questionably.

"Oh_ your_ friends, huh," Emmett said playfully I punched him in the shoulder.

"What's wrong with her friends?" Esme asked.

"Nothings wrong with them, why would something be wrong with them, they are fine, do you think there would be something wrong with my friends," I was babbling. I babble when I'm nervous. I won't know what they would said about how they are all boys, if it was my dad he would say no for a fact. Esme stared at me then at Edward; I looked like I was going to cry.

"Nothings wrong with them, they are just all boys that's all," Emmett said. Now I looked like I was going to explode I was so angry. _What's wrong with me? I'M PMSing._ I heard Edward chuckle. I was trying to calm down but it wasn't working. Jasper was trying to help calm me down also but that wasn't working either.

"It's not funny," I said and gave him a look

"Ben," Esme said, there was the PMSing thing, now I was so mad.

"Oh my, never mind I won't go, I shouldn't of asked, now I'm so unstable you can't trust me, to go to a party if I can't even…….," I didn't finish my heart beat came again maybe I wasn't better yet. I looked at my skin it didn't change. I was getting less tired but I was hungry not thirsty but hungry. I shouldn't be, I just hunted like two days ago. I looked up at everyone and they looked at me funny. "I'm sorry, human me, do you have anything to eat I'm hungry."

**Family**

"What?" Jasper said

"I'm hun-gry it something that happens when you haven't eatin' in a long time, Mangiare," I told him what an idiot he should know what hungry means.

"No, I know what hungry means," Jasper said angrily.

"So what? Do you have food are not?" I asked again.

"No, Edward will take you to Bella's," Esme said.

"I will find out how your human thing works," Carlisle said. I nodded at him.

"Edward give me five minutes," I said running up the stairs, I needed to get something and change my clothes.

In five minutes I was running back down the stairs. "I'm ready," I told him I walked with him to the car. This was the first time I was alone with Edward and it felt very weird. "So Edward, How did you meet Bella," if it was going to be weird I was going to make it as weird as it can get.

"Um at school."

"Oh really I met my first boyfriend at school too, we have so much in common," I said smiling he gave me a sideways glance and decided to play along, I tried not to laugh.

"So Ben, who was your first boyfriend?" he asked, I smiled.

"His name was Edward like yours," I wasn't lying, I laughed to myself 'cause Edward made a face like he was going to ask really, but he didn't have to. "No joke but of course it didn't last," I said looking down.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Edward said and we both laughed, we were at Bella's house now. I made sure I had the paper my dad gave me months ago. I got out of the car and we walked to the door, I stood behind Edward. A man opened the door he looked like he was in his late 40s early 50, he had brown hair with some highlights of gray. "Hey, Charlie," Edward said causally I poked my head out behind Edward, my strawberry blond curly bounced as I moved.

"Who is this?" he asked, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"This is Ben," Edward said, Bella was at the door now.

"Dad, why are they standing at the door? Let them in," Bella said. Charlie invited us in and we sat at the table.

"So Ben is your name?" Charlie asked, "Isn't that a boy's name?" I blushed then nodded.

"Her name is really Bena Elizabeth," Edward told him; he still thought I had a weird name. I was very quiet trying not to say a thing, letting Edward talk for me.

"So why are you here? I can see it's not just to hang out with Bella," he said. Edward was about to talk, but I handed Charlie the note my father gave me months ago. "What's this?" he asked I didn't say anything because I didn't know either. Charlie read it then reread it.

"Dad, what's does it say?" Bella asked.

"So your John's kid?" he asked me. Both Edward and Bella were so confused on what was going on. I nodded, "And Amber is your mother?" he asked I nodded again, "Holy crow, I didn't know John had a kid," I didn't say anything.

"Who's John?" Bella asked.

"John's my brother,"

"Oh wow you are Uncle John's daughter," I was as surprised as she was. I was Bella's cousin; I just got the side of the wrong family, that's weird.

"So how is John I bet he's doing well," Charlie asked all happy, Edward was about to speak but I spoke first.

"Umm," I took a deep breath, "He passed," I said. Charlie was shocked.

"What? I talked to him like 3 months ago," Charlie said.

"He died 2 months ago," I said looking down.

"Oh," he said, "How old are you now? 13 maybe?" Charlie asked looking at me. I blushed again I knew I looked 12, I always looked younger then I really was. I shook my head "So how old are you?" he asked

"I'm 15" I whispered

"Wow, 15,"Charlie said, "So where have you been staying since your dad died?" he asked, I hate when people ask me question it's so annoying.

"At the hospital," I said lying but I had a good story.

"Why at the hospital?" I knew Bella asked the same question more like this in her head _why did she lie?_

"I was sick, he worried that I had cancer," the lie rolled off my tongue as if it were true.

"Well do you?" he asked worried.

"No, I got released a few weeks ago. I have been staying with the Cullen's, _the family friend_," I told him and he laughed.

"That is so John," I smiled, "do you want something to eat?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, please. I'm really hungry," Charlie looked at Edward.

"Edward you're not feeding the poor kid," he chuckled.

"She wanted to meet you first," Edward said smiling.

"Bell-," Charlie began but I was already putting the peanut butter on the bread.

"So, Uncle Charlie why don't we get to know each other?" I said biting into my sandwich.

"I would ask you the same thing," he said, "Is your mother still alive?" he asked.

I nodded, "They divorced." (lie)

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. Bella and Edward were in the living room and Edward was explaining what happened at school to her while I talked to Charlie.

"Oh that's okay. I was seven," then there was a knock on the door. Bella went to go answer it this time.

"Hi, Is Bena Elizabeth here?" the lady asked.

"Why do you want to know? Who are you?" Bella asked. Edward was now at her side. The woman's strawberry blond curls were in a ponytail she wore a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans. She had golden eyes, "I'm her mother."


	4. Chapter 4

**I put three chapters instead of two in this one because........well you will see. Any way im putting a lot of chapters up now casue notice school starts ( which is in two day hah lol) I cant update as much. Im in all honors(not rele I have only 2 but still its a lot) so I get a lot of homework. don't forget to reveiw**

**Disclaimer:if i own them i wouldn't be writing this i would be excited and waiting for my movie to come out and writing books *cough* Midnight Sun but im not, that what Stephenie Meyer is doing, :)**

* * *

**Mother**

Bella didn't know what to say, good thing Edward was behind her and can hear all my mother's thoughts. "Yes, Ben is here." I skipped to the door my strawberry blond curls bounced on my shoulders I was truly acting like I was 13, I laughed at myself for that. Bella and Edward stepped aside and stood behind me they weren't going to leave me with her alone, "Hey, Bena," I knew it was my mom I could tell. Her smile, her hair were all like mine, I pulled a picture out of my pocket. Father gave it to me because I keep on asking questions about her. The only thing different were her eyes no longer the green color but the golden ones. No wonder she left, I thought to myself. "So are you going to invite me in," she asked with a smile so sweet that a rock would melt, I wanted to ask one question before I was going to let her in.

"Quando il mio compleano?(When is my birthday?)" I said, my mother should know Italian, at least that's what my dad told me

"That easy," she said still smiling, "April 14th" she said with ease.

We let her in I stood close to Edward and Bella. Charlie had left when we were at the door he got a call. "So, how have you been, I see you are staying with Bel-,"

"No," I said, "I'm staying with Edward,"

"Edward?" I pointed to Edward for her, "Oh Edward," she said but then spoke in a different language, one I didn't know, I think it was french. "Nice to final meet you, John," I cringed at the name of my father on _her_ lips, "told me a lot about you,"

"Nice to meet you to," Edward said shaking her hand, I moved towards the table were my sandwich was. I sat down and finished it, while Bella, Edward and my mother talked about me. It seemed like she was the perfect mother sweet and kind. The one that would bake you chocolate chip cookies when you came home from school. But she was always like that even in the faint memories of her.

"So, Amber," I started she frowned at me "I mean mom, how old are you?"

"Why would you want to know such a question?" she doesn't know I know she changed. I was eating and Edward didn't say anything about it.

"You think I don't know, look at your eyes, your skin," I said, she didn't say anything, "I lived with Edward, mother, you would think I would now right? And anyway I should know I'm changed too. You can't tell right now that I'm sick but even ask Edward." She looked at Edward with a 'is this true' stare, He nodded.

"I'm 26, quanti anni hai?( how old are you?)" she asked

"I'm 15," she was surprised but didn't show it cause I did look 13. It was wired how this was all playing out, it seemed like she just missed a year or two instead of the full eight that she did.

"So, why did you come back now? How did you know where to find me?"

"I knew these questions would come up. Umm….I wanted to come back sooner but I couldn't I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you and your brother so I tested myself every year by walking in a store or something that had a strong smell of human blood. Until now I never passed it. The answer to how did I find you was that umm… I'm a tracker." Wow what's a shocker, ( no sarcasm intened) that wouldn't of been my first guess more like I hear about you dad death tears, and the only person that he will trust with his kids would be his brother Charlie. " And I also have a question for you, said you were _sick_? What do you mean by _sick_ because we both know we can't get _sick_."

"Well it my _power_ per say, it changes me back to a human ,kind of, by the site of blood." I waited to see her reaction before I went on, it was like she didn't hear a word I said, "Well kind of,' i repeated "my heart beats for the five minutes then stop my skin and eyes change color and I get hungry. But it wearing off now, I'm going to go hunting soon, I'm getting thirsty," I told that more to Edward.

"And don't forget the sleeping," he told me, I smiled

* * *

**Career Day**

My mother, Bella, Edward and I talked a little more about my sickness, school, stuff and that she missed. I like my mom a lot, she really nice- I know that was wired to say that my mother is nice but she is. After that we went back to the Cullen's house, it was something, my mother meet everybody else. Carlisle did some tests on me before we went hunting. My mother seem to like them, my mom is easy to be around, I guess, I only just reunited with her 2 hours ago.

I was getting better, to my normal vamp-self, and my mom never left since the day we meet, three day ago. Now I'm going back to school, it's eat with the Adam day. Then when she found out it was career day? Emmett gonna pay for that. My mother discided to come and talk about _her job_. You are asking what actually is it hah I wish I knew, she said it was a surprise, Oh God please help me. You are also wondering did you tell her about how her job has to be something far away because that what you told Adam, don't worry I told her. She is going to be showing what she does 8th period right after lunch.

Once I got into the school everyone was talking about my mother, who's mom is that? I wish that was my mom. Oh baby that mom is H-O-T. I rolled my eyes at the last one. This is how this career thing worked you follow your kid around until you do your speech then you go home. So all day I had to hear that and don't forget the ones Edward told me because people wouldn't dare say these ones out loud: "How old is she, she must have had her kid when she was 14?- I hated that one-Is she married I want to ask her out?-that one was from my Social Studies teacher, I'm sacred ,I know.

It was finally lunch time, I want to sit with the Cullens today but stupid Brian, one of the boys that sat with Adam, was like all, don't you remember you sit with us today. I was going to punch him but then my mother said come on Ben I want to see you friends. "But I thought you want to sit here," I said

"No, that's okay," she said in that rock melting voice. We followed Brian to the table, here comes all the questions.

"Hi, Ms. Smith," Adam said, "I see you got back from your job,"

"Yeah, I'm on break," my mother said with a smile

"Mom, this is Adam," I told her I wasn't going to tell her anyone else but I said why not, "And this is Billy, Connor, Ryan, Matt, Joe and Brian you meet," they all wave and said hi

"So do you sit here everyday?" my mom asked

"No,"

"She sits with us every other day," Connor said

"Oh, okay,"

"So, what do you do?" Connor asked, my mother laughed

"You will find out next hour," she answered, "May you excuse me. I have to go use the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure," Connor said, why would my mother need to use the bathroom? My mother got up and made her way toward the bathroom. "I like your mom she really nice. To bad you don't see her all the time," Connor said

"Yeah, to bad," I said and I meant it, I just found out my mother was still live four days ago and she like my best friend, no matter what happens next hour.

"You guys really look a like, you could be her twin without the age difference," Connor said, I never here that before but he was right if a really looked my age I could be almost my mother's twin. For once his comment/question wasn't annoying or unimportant/

"Oh thank you," if I was still sick I would blush. My mother came back from the 'bathroom' and we talked some more, Connor tried with all his might to find out my mother's mystery job. She was really good at making it a surprise, the bell rang, here it comes 6th hour, has final come.

* * *

**Job**

I walked into the classroom, my mother already there standing in the front of the room. She changed from her jeans and a fitted shirt to a A-line skirt and a nice blouse. The bell rang, all the kids mumbled about my mother's job, some ruder then others.

"Good afternoon class," my mother began, "I'm Bena's mother, and I'm here to talk about what I do for a living," kids mumble, I roll my eyes. My mom gave them a serious look and said, "don't worry my not a ," I closed my eyes shut _oh no she not! This is my first time my mother ever embarrassed me, _"striper," she did it, and the hole class cracked up, I buried my face in my hands and shook my head.

"So, what do you do then?" a boy shouted out, I think it was a kid, named Eric

"I'm a translator," I looked up a translator that actually works, she travels for different events and she did know how to speak like 4 different languages. "I translate in 4 different languages: French, Italian, German and Irish. It a really good job, you get to travel and talk at the same time," the classed laughed, I smiled, "You also have to be a good listener, and know a lot of languages," I was so proud and happy of my mother her job was prefect! "does the class has any questions," A lot of people raised there hands. "umm…….you," my mother pointed to Emily, a girl that dies her hair, like every month.

"Umm.. how much do you get paid?" hopefully my mother did her homework

"Well it depends on who you are translating for, when I translate for a president I get paid more then if I translate for a convention," other people got their questions answered. My mother was so good at this a was so surprised. I liked it when one kid asked her to speak Italian. She said: Mi chaima Amber Smith e sono madre di Bena Elizabeta , which means my name is Amber Smith and I'm Bena Elizabeth's mother. These was the first time I was officially happy that she came back.

Today is my 16th birthday, but they don't say birthdays, cause they would have hundreds. I called it 1 year dead but my mother still calls them birthdays though, yeah I know, she's still here she's part of the family now. Emmett said he's going to teach me how to drive, I just got my permit a few days ago. Emmett still scares me but not as much as before. So here I am in my new black Audi, Edward, Alice and Bella for got me. I was taping my finger on the steering wheel. Jasper was seating in the back just in case I start freaking out.

"Okay, you ready," Emmett said, I nodded, I can do these, I told myself "Put it in reverse and back out," he told me, I slowly back out, " Good now put in drive," the nerves flooded though me but then I felt the wave of clam Jasper sent. I turned in to the street, first I was crawling it felt like I wasn't even moving I looked I was going 40 I pressed on the gas now I was going 50..60..70..80..90..100…120..140. "Good job," he laughed and smiled. Then I saw a traffic light coming up it was yellow I was decreasing speed. Then it went to red, "What are you doing?!" Emmett said

"It was yellow it means slow down, right?" I asked was I wrong I think I got that one right on the test.

"Yeah, it does," Jasper said

"So what's the problem," I said confused, it went to green I speed along

"Well we don't use those definitions," I was still puzzled, "Green means go," Emmett started

"I know that," I said, making a left turn

"I'm not done," I huffed, "yellow means speed up and red means-,"

"Stop," I said getting it

"Well whatever you say we never get to red to know what it means," Emmett said, I just shook my head. We were back at the house,

"Whatever Emmett," I said as we got out the car


	5. Chapter 5

**I put a new story for Maximum Ride its called_ The Dearest Enemy_. And I hope you like the story so far im changing it from the one i already have so i might not update as offen anymore but ill try to update everyday. :) these are my fav chapters I wrote so far.**

* * *

**Little Rebel**

Today was a nice day, the sunny was shining, birds were singing but I had to stay inside. I hate when I have to stay inside there is never anything to do my mother talks about how when I was….blah blah…I don't even know what, I try to zone her out. They said I have been different lately more outgoing and rebellious. I think I'm fine, my mother said it's just a phase.

It all started when I got sent to the office for "disrupting the class." I didn't do anything the teacher asked me a question when I was passing a note and I gave the right answer, she took the note and moved my seat, Adam was absent that day. Then my pencil broke, I usual asked Adam for a pencil, and I got up to sharpen it and the teacher asked me to seat down and I told her I had to sharpen my pencil and I got sent to the office, how dumb, right. Then the guy gave me a warning and said he was not going to call my mother but it wouldn't matter 'cause Edward would fine out.

So Edward of course told everyone. and they gave me the we are not suppose to be causing a big sense they'll start watching….blah, blah, blah. I said it would never happened again and it didn't, but two month later I got called for PDAing (public display of affection) seriously what kind of school is this.

"Bella and Edward do it all the time," that's what I told my mother

"They weren't cutting class to do it," she said I rolled my eyes, "and who was that boy anyway,"

"His name is Adam I didn't cut I was just late and so was he,"

"Oh, and it suddenly all better," she said sarcastically, "What's up with you these days Bena. Is it me do you want to leave," her tone of voice was soft, I sighed and shook my head.

"No, mother I want you here, I don't want you to leave," I said I went to hug her, even thought I only knew my mother for a year but I knew she would do anything for me.

"Bena can you please stay out of trouble, for me then," I sighed, Edward walked in.

"Ben, someone's at the door for you," he said

"But the doorbel-, Oh I forgot, okay," I went down the stairs and went to the door I opened it. Adam was standing there his hand reaching towards the doorbell. "Heyy,"

He looked up with a 'how did you' face, I ignored it, "So what's up?" I said stepping outside closing the door behind me. It has been raining all week, it's starting to clear.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how much trouble you in," Adam said and laughed "I'm guessing not much, but I really came to say sorry for getting you in trouble," I snored

"No trouble here, just a family bonding moment," he smiled

"I'm glad, so I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah," and then we kissed the same way we did outside the school building the same way Bella and Edward do, then a sharp smell hit my nose. I backed away

"What's wrong?" he asked puzzled at my reaction

"Nothing," I ignored the smell like a always do and finished the kiss. The smell got stronger getting harder to ignore, he finally pulled away. I felt like I was going to bit him right then and there.

"Bye Bena," I wave good bye as he walked away, I quickly went inside.

Once I got in the house the door safely closed behind me, what happened the smell is never that strong? "Bena," it was my mother, "What's wrong?" she onced my puzzled look.

"Adam, he smelled" the Cullens were like two feet behind my mother now

"Of course he smells silly," she said jokingly

"Edward? He never smells, not like that, ever," my mother was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Bena,"

"She can ignore them," Edward told her and good cause I wanted to slap her hand out of my face but I couldn't after that talk we had. Edward shook his head at me, I was forgetting the mind reading thing. Lose of memory , smelling things, seriously.

"Oh darn, sorry then," she said, _sorry why?_

"You did it?" Edward questioned my mother she nodded

"What did she do? Mamma?"

"That's my gift I can enhance senses," anpther gift, oh no she didn't, "I knew what you're going to do, so I made him smell so you would go back inside," huh, parents are so annoying!

"Ben shh," Edward said I stuck my tongue out at him, sometimes he's to father like for me.

"You don't have to do it now I already smell your stench," I told my mother and walked away but Edward caught my arm. Just leave me alone freaky mind reader. Why can't I walk away all pissed like a normal 16 year old girl?

"You're not normal," He told me, I wish I had some freaky offensive power I can use on him right now, he growled.

"Sorry, mother for being rude. Sorry everyone," Edward let me go, I knew he was still not satisfied, but everyone else bought it expect Alice they are like a freaky vampire team don't forget Jasper Alice's evil follower.

"Bena Elizabeth! Cut it out!" Edward said I just walk up the stairs to my room, "Bena what's going to you?" I turned around

"Next week is Father's Day," I told Esme, it was more a fact then a reason. I was asking myself the same question.



That's how I ended up not being able to go outside(at all just for school), they said that I'm going to get into "trouble" and this is my punishment for being rude. But I do think something's wrong with me I would never say or do something like that before, ever. I mean Jasper Alice's evil follower, come on, seriously, I don't hate her or him that much to ever said such a thing.

"Bena Elizabeth," my mother was calling me she just found out I wasn't paying attention

"Yes, mom"

"What wrong you seem ……..lost," I gave her an 'are you kidding me' look she got the message, "I know sorry you should of-,"

"Listened, behaved, you could always talk to me I know, I know,"

"Okay good just making sure," she smiled

* * *

**La Push**

It's like the traffic light is yellow I want to slow down but I speed up, maybe this 'phase' is Emmett's fault, hah yeah right. Edward monitoring my thoughts now, no one knows that, but I do. He doesn't make comments about them he just listens to them, like he's reading a book and trying so hard to find the answer. I wish I knew the answer so I could tell him and he would stop. I looked at him he cringed, "Sorry," I told him the 'phase' wasn't as bad, its Spring Break so I haven't see Adam, maybe he is the problem. Probably not, I known him since I moved here, and I was perfectly fine.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, Esme and Carlisle went hunting. Alice and Jasper are sitting on the floor in front of couch(when there is another perfectly good couch they could sit on) I'm sitting in a chair, Emmett and Rose are outside with my mother don't ask me I don't know what they are doing. Bella and Edward were talking about Jacob, Bella told me about Jacob once, I love when she talks about it is so interesting. She was saying something about saying good-bye but I couldn't hear the rest she was talking to low and mom dulled my senses- part of the punishment.

"Bena, can I talk to you," Alice said turning her head to face me, I looked at Edward he was listening to Bella.

"What is it?" I said

"Just remember we care about you and if you do something really bad just remember we will still love you okay, can you promise," what is she talking about?

"O….kayyy, sure I promise,"

"Okay good never forget it okay," I nodded

"Bena," it was Bella, "can you take me to La Pusha?" that's pasted the treaty line why would she ask such a stupid question, Edward flashed a glance, sorry but it was.

"No, it's to far, I will take you to the line," Edward said, why was she asking me, she has a perfect, strong, good liking able body sitting next to her.

"Why?" I asked

"Jacob wants to see you," What?! Is she serious ahe hasn't talked to me about Jacob since.....maybe a month roughly. She thinks that I would say yes becasue he wants to see me. Sometimes I think Bella dyes her hair, Edward chuckled, "What he does? I told him about you he said he wants to see you," then I picture her as a blond and I told myself she can't pull it off, I laughed.

"Bella, strong, good looking capable man," I said pointing to Edward, " and plus I'm in trouble. You would have to ask my mom," I think she wants to go to La Push or just the line to see Jacob, and know there won't be an overprotective vampire breathing down her neck. "Sorry, you know what I mean right," It was directed at Edward,

"Yeah I'll ask her right now," she dyes her hair just remember, I told myself. Bella went outside. "Mi dispiace, puoi non andare, è migliore tu non andare(I'm sorry, you can't go, it is better if you don't go) "

"That's okay your right, guardi lei, per favore(watch her, please)" Edward said

"Of course who do you think I am," I said with laughter

"You know I never got to go shopping with you," Alice said I laughed

"After La Push,"

"You are so sure that she would say yes?" Jasper asked

"Bella's family and plus my mummy loves me," I said hugging myself, they laughed.

I was right my mother did say yes, I was driving Bella to La Push. I was so nerve I didn't really know what they were like if they, are going to like me? "Stop, where here," Bella said, I was driving so fast I didn't notice how close it was. A really tall guy was walking towards us, "That Jacob," Bella told me as she step out of the car, I had that feeling, when you get pulled over when you are going to get a ticket. After a few seconds I got out, Jacob is so tall.

"So, you must be Bena," he said

"Call me Ben," I said he put out his hand, I shook it if I could sweat I would be right now, I heard a howl. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"So are you coming?" Jacob said beckoning us

"Can I come?" I asked, I knew about the treat Edward told me about it that's partly the reason why I'm scared but I bet Edward is hiding in the woods he probably thinks I'm unstable.

"Yeah, sure," Jacob seemed really nice, I smiled.

Jacob put Bella on his back and we both run to his house, he was really fast but I was faster, Of course, take that Jake. We reached, a campfire other people that were really tall and looked the same in a way, I keep my guard up.

"Hey, what's that smell," one of the boys said

"This is my cousin, Bena," Bella introduced me, I smiled I was so nervous I didn't know I smelled I shower just case, I didn't know how they smelled.

"H…hey, I took a shower," I said, I was so scared a wanted to cry why did they say I smelled, they don't smell, but on the other hand my mother dulled my senses. They laughed, Bella went to go sit down I followed her, why were they laughing.

"You can't smell us?" one of them asked, I shook my head

"Blo-vampires smell funny to us and to you we smell funny," Jacob explained I nodded

"My mother dulled my senses it was part of the punishment," I said smell? I wonder what kind.

"Oh, sorry," the guy said, I saw this bag of Goldfish, I loved goldfish, I could smell there cheesiness to bad I can't eat anymore. I sighed

"So are you really Bella's cousin or that's just you cover." Jacob asked seating next to me.

"I'm really her cousin, her dad's my dad's brother,"

"Oh, that pretty cool," I really wanted to know how this werewolf thing worked.

"Can I asked you a question," I looked, everyone else was eating, someone ate the goldfish

"Yeah, what?" Bella was talking to this other girl seating next to her.

"How does the……werewolf..thing work? Sorry you don't have to tell me," he laughed

"They didn't tell you, wow,"

"Hah, Yeah the stop telling me thing, part of the punishment," he nodded

"I'll tell you the werewolf thing if you tell me why your in trouble,"

"You don't know, Bella didn't tell you?..... Okay, I got in trouble in school then I got in trouble at home, I got out of trouble, made out with my boyfriend, insulted my mom, thought mean thoughts about Alice, Jasper and Edward, got yell at again then I gave a fake apology, and then punishment. Now it's you turn,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, you know I was never acted like that before, my mother calls it a 'phase' but I think there is something wrong with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I sighed, Then he told me about the werewolf thing. In the middle of his explaining which was very interserting, I smelled that smell dulled sesnes or not, blood. I stood up my eyes darted in every dicertion. I found it and guess who it was, Bella. She fell on a log scarping her hands, that klutz.

"Bella, are you kidding me," walking torwards her, I was going to puke any second, I covered my mouth and the werewolves poeple made a barrier as if they thought I was going to attack her. "Bella, get up," my voice was faint. I couldn't hold it in I lended forward, and vomited right on some boy's feet. "Sorry," Bella was by my side now.

"Eww, what's up with her I thought she was a vampire," the boy I puked on said

"She is just turns human to the site of blood," Bella seemed faint to, then I remembered Bella gets faint at the site of blood too, oh cousin. I still had some energy before I crashed so I went to go get a wet towel and handed it to Bella.

"What are we going to do with you two," Jacob said trying not to laguh.

"Im fine," Bella said, I took a sit next to her my heart beat quicken and slowed down, and stopped.

"Bella, I'm tired," I said and closed my eyes. I felt something shaking me, my eys snapped open. "What,"

"I thought you were died," Jacob said worried, oh how sweet not I just said I was tired!

"Yes.....I'm died I been for the passed ten months so let me sleep," he chuckled, Bella was all not faint anymore my head rested on her lap.

"Hah, hah very funny, sleep Bena and you can eat later," Bella said, I smiled now sleeping

When I awoke it was only ten o'clock, "I'm hungry," I told Bella she handed me a bag of chips, "Thanks,"

"So how does _your _blood thing work?" Jacob asked. I sat up popping a chip in my mouth

"I don't why it happens but everytime i see human blood, I get sick. I vomit, sorry about that, my heart beat comes back and I go to sleep. I'm basicaly human for a few days."

"It's so werid," _tell me about it_

"So for right now I'm just like Bella, without the heart beat casue that stops once I go to sleep," he smiled

We stayed until stay a little bit longer **[hah like the jonas brother song]** and then we said our good byes.

"Bella do you want me to take you home?"I asked her. She yawned

"Yeah tell Edward the windows open," Edward told me about the window because I won't stop asking him where did he go every night, that he finally told me.

"Yeah, sure,"


	6. Chapter 6

**The bold in the text is my comments they are not part of the story i repeat the are NOT apart of the story :)**

* * *

**The New Comer**

In a food web, when you take away one animal you miss up the whole process of life. If you make one mistake and you take away that one animal, you just created chaos. Chaos created confusion, and destruction. And how did we get this chaos, form that one mistake, and who made that one mistake YOU.

It was the last day of my being in trouble, yay! So we went on a celebratory hunt. Oh joy fun, that what every 16 year old girl wants to do. Seriously, but I had a great time anyway, Emmett keep on cracking jokes about what happened in La Pasha last week. Edward _was_ hiding in the woods that day, Alice saw it going to happen, _thanks for telling me Alice_.

I just caught the scene of a deer, I leaned into my hunt crouch. I smelled the air once more, and I was on run. Chancing down the scent, and I pounced on my snack and sucked it dry. I wiped my mouth, and licked my lips, yumm. I laughed to myself; it not like I can ever get any human blood, cause like Emmett said I would puke on them first.

I cought another scene it wasn't human or animal, it was vampire. I turned around and that's where he was, a polished god. His blond hair was wet and tangled and hsi red eyes burned into me like fire. "I thought I smelled something," he said.

"Me too," I breathed, he cocked a smile, "So why are you here?" _Edward we have a visitor_

"I'm just stopping by for a snack,"

"You can't snack here, this is our land. You can't killing humans here,"

"What ? What do you eat then?" he said curiously

"Animals," I don't even know this guy's name and I'm holding up a conversation.

"What, that surly doesn't satisfy your thirst." Where were Edward? Even Alice should be here by now.

"Well, sure it does,"

"You said _our_ before there is more of you," he seemed to drop the subject

"I don't even know your name, and I'm supposed to tell you my whole life story," _is he kidding me I don't even know where he came from_. He chuckled

"You're very sassy," he mumbled, I saw a familiar face behind him. Final! it was Alice. "My name is Mark," then Alice was at my side.

"What took you so long," I told her she just smiled

"Is she with you too," he asked

"Edward couldn't hear you, we thought something happened,"

"Oh no, nothing happen, this _kid_ just popped out of nowhere," I told her

"I'm not a _kid_ I'm clearly older then you I'm 19 human years old and you are what 13,"

"I'm not 13, I'm 16," Alice giggled

"Oh soorrrry," he said

"Where did you even come from, anyway?" I hate this kid, his so urgh

"The east coast, I'm a nomad,"

"Let's go home and we can talk about everything," Alice seeing that we could 'take this outside' if you know what I mean **[ if you don't know what she means it means fighting]**

"Okay," _this character is so annoying his giving me attitude, what's up with that_.

When we reached our house Edward looked so....perplexed, I wonder what is on his mind.

"Hey, Edward, look what I found," I said like I was a little kid and found a pretty rock, hah, Mark was standing by my side.

"Where the heck were you? _I couldn't find you_," he said

"I never moved I was always in the forest a few yards away from you," _he couldn't find me? that's so weird_. I ran my hands though my hair, and sighed

"Anyway, I found this _kid_ when I was hunting," Mark growled at the word kid, I snickered to see him unhappy, Carlisle came from the house.

"Hey, there, how may we help you?" he asked Mark

"I was just stopping by for a snack and ran into this _chick_ and she told me I couldn't," Mark I gave him a dirty look, I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a force shut.

"Well she's was right you can't hunt here," Carlisle said

"I don't know how you guys can do that, not eat humans"

"Come in, and we will explain," Carlisle said, we made our way into the house and I saw Edward give Mark a dirty glance, too.

* * *

**It's Not Okay**

"I don't know how you do it I would never be able to live among my food," Mark said, after Carlisle was done explain our way of living

"There isn't much of us that do this there is one other coven in Alaska,"

"Excuse me for a moment," I said, I needed to think because it feels like someone was doing it for me.

"Me too, excuse me," Edward followed me outside

"I can't hear anything," he told me once we stepped in outside, we were walking away for the house.

"Really," I said rubbing my temples, "I feel like I can't think, it feels like someone is thinking for me,"

"Look, like right now I can hear you but in there, nothing," We were more like running now

"Do you think, that's what he does? I mean like stops peoples powers?"

"Could be."

"You know he didn't _run into_ me he seemed to be looking for me," we were actually running to Bella's house without awareness. **[well they were aware by now of course lol]**

"Oh really……we need to test his so called power,"

"But how? I can tell you one thing, Alice seems to still see the future but of course I'm not really sure,"

"You need to get sick, Bena."

"Edward, I can't get _sick_ in front of him would kill the person," we were slowing down our paste.

"No, he doesn't have to be there when you get sick you just need to be sick around him but don't tell him, I want to see what he would do," I nodded, _Edward is smart he knows what he's talking about._ We were at Bella's door_, are you going to tell her?_

"No," the door opened

"Charlie!" I said giving him a hug, which I do every time I go to Bella's house.

"Hey," Edward said, Bella was already down the stairs pulling Edward into the house. He gave me a look, I nodded. I had to get sick here and now. _Are you going to make Bella cut herself?_

"Are we going to my mother's office," I said to cover up the thought

"No, _you_ need to go to work today," he means that I have to find away to get sick, and _his _not going to do it.

"Really, but I don't want to go today," I complained, Bella was so confused she was trying to make meaning of our conversation. _Edward, how I'm I suppose to do that, I'm not as clever as you?_

"Well, too bad." Edward said

"Urggghhh, can I just call in sick I haven't seen Charlie in so long," I whined

"To call in _sick_ you have to be _sick_," I stuck out my tougher, _Edward you making this impossible._ "I'll give you an hour to spend time with Charlie but then we have to go," _One Hour!!!!! Edward be reasonable._

"Okay," I sighed, I turned to Charlie

"Sorry, I thought I would be able to stay longer. I forgot I had work," I said as Bella and Edward went upstairs. I noticed Charlie's eyes follow them.

"Charlie, they're fine," I reassured him, he sighed

"I know," I knew he was lying

"Charlie she's like almost 17 and you know Bella's not like that," Bella surprises me everyday, so I'm not really sure. I would need Alice to clarify.

"But…..still…"

"Charlie, I'm have to leave soon and I love you and all, but you have to truth me. Bella is not like that," I told me, he sighed

"I guess you right," I wasn't buying it but I wasn't going to argue now I had to get _sick _and fast. We took a seat and watched the game, and we had some casual conversation during commercials. At the same time I was thinking ten times a second to find out how to get _sick_.

I heard Edward come down the stairs, and Bella tryed to look calm. Edward probably told her, I looked at the clock. Oh my damn **[this is my jam keep me partying til the A.M. hah lol]** an hour passed and I'm still not sick yet. "Bena are you ready," I sighed

"Yeah, bye Charlie," I said kissing him on the check.

"Bye," he saidremoving his eyes from the TV screen. I had to be quick.

"Bella, wait I have to give you something," I said grabbing a piece of paper of the table I wrote, I'm sorry on it, just for the heck of it. I handed it to her, and when she had it in her hand I ripped it out with such force almost ripped the paper in half. But it didn't matter it did the job, Bella's hand started to gust blood. I saw Edward stiffen in the corner of my eye. "Oh my I'm so sorry, Bella I forgot to write my name," I stared at her hand for a full second, it smelled so good. I quickly ran to the sink, and threw up.

"Bella, Bena are you okay," Charlie said rushing into the room, Bella looked like she was going to faint.

"Bella have a seat, and I'll clean it up for you," Edward said though his teeth trying not to smell the blood. Bella face was in shock, because of what I just did to her.

"I'm really sorry, Bella I didn't _mean _to," I told her

"Why did you do it to her," Edward said so low that no human ear could hear, _Well cutting Charlie isn't a piece of cake when all you do is sit and watch the game._

"Whatever Bena just call Alice," Edward said just as low, I went to go reach for my phone but it wasn't there.

"Charlie can I use your phone to call Alice. I don't feel to well and she's the one who drop us off."

"Yeah sure," _Alice should be here by now_, I dialed her number, the phone rang once and then I heard her voice.

"Hey Alice,"

"Thanks, for leaving us with the guy who stops people power and not tell us," Alice said on the other end of the phone

"Nice to hear from you, too, Does he have my phone,"

"Yeah, he took it right out of your pocket. I can't believe you didn't notice. Anyway his power doesn't totally stop mine it just delays it. How are you? I saw you getting sick."

"Oh, I don't feel so well but I'm not getting that tried," I glance that the others, Bella looked less faint and Edward was listening very carefully to our conversation. Charlie was sitting by Bella making sure she was okay.

"That weird do you think it's Mark?"

"Edward thinks so. Is he still there?"

"Yes, who do you think we are? We are not going to that him out of our site,"

"Well can you send someone over, and I think Bella's coming too," I notice Charlie get up

"Kay, ten minutes tops,"

"Oh, and can you bring my phone,"

"Sure, bye," and she hung up the phone. _I'm going to kill that kid, Mark, he thinks his so cool doesn't he._

"I guess you have to call in sick," Charlie said.

* * *

The New Comer


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i'm starting have to write everything I want to happen. So i don't have it saved already. This only has one chapter sorry i'm really sorry **

* * *

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

As Edward and I get in the car silence fills the air. Even thought words weren't exchanged I could tell Alice was very uncomfortable with our new comer.

Once we reached the house silence was still present. Rosalie, was wearing the face that she only uses when Bella's here, and Emmett and Jasper were in the living room with Mark. My mother Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen deciding what to do, with the _kid_.

"So did you get enough air?" Mark said with that grin on his face.

I didn't answer, my face unreadable.

"What's your power?" he asked with a frown, disregarding the question he asked before.

"Hah, I like I'm going to tell you," I told him, Carlisle, Esme and my mother walked in the room ready to present their plan of action.

"You can't stay here," Carlisle said firmly to Mark.

"Oh, hah, yes I am. Since little Miss-I'm-too-Good,-for-Mark-to-Know-my-Power, stated her case. I'm going to stay until I find out this girl's power,"

"I wouldn't call it a power," I mumbled under my breath.

"Why can't you just tell him?!" Rosalie said, Rosalie seems not to like him as much as I did. _But I can't just tell him that's suicide._

"I can't," I said in a small voice, _this gift/power whatever you want to call it. Is my only weakness, it makes it impossible to protect myself, I become as vulnerable as Bella._

"Rosalie, she can't and we can't make her," Esme said understanding my dilemma. I thanked her with a nod of my head.

"I'll only stay for two weeks. I filled up already so I should be okay and if push comes to shove, I'll try your _diet_," Mark said with distaste.

"Okay, if you don't kill humans when you are here, I guess I have no choice but to let you stay," and they shook on it, I don't know what that gonna do.

Mark is going to go to school, he says that he wants to be with me at all times, so he can find out my mystery power, big whoop. Anyway Carlisle enrolled him as a foreign exchange student from Canada. His schedule is molded to mine, I don't know how it happen since his suppose to be older than me. Lord please save me, and make this day move faster.

First period, I try not to let him touch me since his super strong and at the moment, I'm not. He's not stiff, like I thought, or anything like I thought he would be. He seems relax, not trying to kill everybody in the room.

"Why are you so...relaxed?" I asked, puzzled

"I'm acting human, hah, I have a higher tolerance for their smell, 150 baby," I just rolled my eyes. And the class began.

More of this took place, in gym when he showed me up in my best sport (when I'm human), basketball. A scowl formed on my face.

"Oh, what's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked sarcastically

I crossed my arms, "Stop it," I told him, _stop trying to understand me, Edward tries everyday and still can't crack the code. Sorry Edward._

"I'm not doing anything," he told me as we walked to the locker rooms, I glared at him, "Okay maybe I am, but if you just tell me-,"

"Never," I said and stomped into the locker room.

Lunch hour, today was eating with the Cullens and Bella day. I know Edward doesn't want to eat since I'm being watched, but I use more energy when I'm human, more than a normal human does. So I make myself a salad, not too much food, I tell myself. Mark is being his annoying self, asking questions to all the people I talked to with in the school day, to see if he could get any _clues_. You would think it would be weird, a random new _kid _walking around the cafeteria. But of course Mark , his incredibly hot and half the people his asking are girls, and the boys thinks he is super sport god or something. I roll my eyes and sit next to Bella, and start eating, I want to finish before Mark comes over.

I do finish before he comes over but as I was throwing out my dish. There he appears, he is so close against me I can't move I turn to see if anyone is watching us, and THEY ARE!

"What?" I breathed, not wanting to make any sudden move moments.

"Oh, nothing just wanting to know why you ate?" he said almost playfully

"I'm acting human," I whispered mocking him, he smiled

"Don't get smart,"

"Can you get out of my way?" I asked annoyed, the last thing I need is for him to give me a burse. He did just the opposite he stepped closer to me, if he was any closer we would be on top of each other (don't get any ideas). Then Adam came over, I was thinking he was going to save me from my current position.

"Hey, Ben," he said

"Ben,who is this," Mark said not moving, mocking the name Adam called me because I never told him what my name was.

"He is my friend, Adam," I said

"Oh, Hi, Adam," Mark said without removing his eyes from me

"Why are you guys so…..close?" Adam asked, jealous. _Ooooh jealous, I did have a thing with Adam but…._

"Well, cause she's my girlfriend," Mark said kissing me. I'm too in shock to do anything, so I embrace the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Know**

I pulled away after a second or two, I wonder what everyone's thinking, right now. But that's beside the point, Mark just kissed me! I think I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with soap. Mark stepped back, giving me room. I could feel the burning stares of almost every girl in the room, that would love to be me at the current moment. Adam was no longer stand by us, he was now at his table. He took sad (I couldn't find a good or phrase for sad at the moment), oh, now I'm confused do I like Adam like that. I thought I did before…this. Now where I'm going to sit tomorrow, I don't even want to come back to school tomorrow after what just happened.

I bit my lip, "Mark," I said the stinky smell of the garbage final got up my nose. My nose wrinkled at the smell, he laughed. I walked back to my table and sat down without speaking and blushed Bella red.

"Oooh, Ben you are some player," Emmett said, I blushed harder. Mark was now at the table. I got up and walked outside, I could face him.

I sat on a bench, the wind blew my hair all about. I pulled out my phone, I texted Edward or was it Alice I wasn't sure their numbers where so similar and I was half in shock still. I told whoever it was to come outside. It wasn't Edward or Alice who came out it was Jasper and Rosalie. I knew why Jasper was there, to help clam me down but Rose, I'm positive it wasn't her number.

"How you doing?" she asked sitting next to me

"Was everyone staring at us?" I asked knowing the answer

"Will, I wasn't looking," Rosalie said trying to be nice, I looked up at her

"Rose, I know your I saw you." she just gave a sympathic smile,"I'm not mad about the kiss, I can live with kissing people. I can kiss people all I want-,"

"Okay I get it, you don't care about the kiss," she said, once I started to babble

"It's the Adam thing,"

"Oh," Rosalie said, thinking it was something else, "You like Adam?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Will, if you do you should tell him, and if you still not sure just think about it, Mark's only here for two weeks."

And a long two weeks they are going to be.

I didn't go to school today, Esme let me stay home. What did that matter, Mark stayed home with me. I basic sat in my room and stared at the wall all day, Mark sat across the room on my bed. I sat for an hour or two before he started to talk.

"Ben, what a…..different name?" I didn't remove my eyes from the wall

"It's Bena Elizabeth Ann-Marie, really"

"Why is it so long?"

"I don't know," that's the first time someone asked me that, no one really took mind to my name, that way.

"Oh," it was silent again, now the silent bothered me.

"Why did you do that?.....yesterday," I asked now turning to face him, he was beautiful, sigh. This makes everything so much harder, and when I'm in a room with him I can never think straight he has this hold on me.

"Well, I never had someone's power that I couldn't tell what it was. You're a mystery, it drives in crazy," he said, _you know what drives me crazy you, and not in the I love you way ( at least I don't think so)_

"Oh, well you just ruined my high school life," I snapped

"Hah, you are going to have a lot of time to prefect you high school life," I glared at him

"Do you like getting my mad or something?" he laughed

"Yeah, you make the funniest face," I stared back at the wall, "Do you like that boy?"

I turned back, "What?"

"That boy, oh, what's his name?"

"You mean Adam?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Umm, not really, we are just friends." _Why did i say that?_

"Mmmm,"

"Well, he was my first friend when moved here," I said defending my reasoning, he was moving closer to me, my heart was beating like crazy.

"Your different from the others, aren't you?" he said trying to get inside my head, I looked at the wall trying not to give myself away.

"I guess, you can say that," I was breathing heavy

"The girl in your English class, told me that your dad died. Is that true?" I nodded still looking at the wall, I could feel his cold body next to mine.

"And another girl said that your Bella's cousin," he said

"If your planning to kill the ones I love, I'll kill you before you think of a plan how," I glared at the wall not able to look at him.

"No, I would never," he said like he was acting appauled at the thought

"So what's your deal?"

"I told you already," _I don't know how to think about what's happening anymore. what time is it, isn't school over yet? _I made a quick glance at the clock it was only 12 o' clock. _Esme told if I need her she was down stairs_

"Ahh, you have a heartbeat, but you don't smell anything like them," _he's finding out maybe I should get Esme_

"Cause, I'm like them," I breathed, he was dazzling me and I didn't even have to look at him.

"And you ate, and you slept last night," he said, _NO,_ hot tears burned down my face. "but why?" he asked himself, _I couldn't do this anymore, I did like him. The way we got mad at each other, the way he tries to make my life a living hell. Is just because….._I turned to look at him

"Just don't break me, okay," I said, my face stained with tears. I knew he creaked the code at lest the one he was trying to find out.

"You still didn't answer my question," our faces were inches apart, we were going to kiss again but then there was a knock at the door. I jump and I fell off my chair.

"Oww," Mark was laugh but now he was on the other side of the room.

"Just have _something_ for you downstairs," Esme said trying not to say food, _good cause I was hungry._ I got up from the floor and followed Esme to the kitchen.

"I know you hear us. You don't have to act like you didn't," I told cause I knew she wanted to say something.

"Just be careful, we can't trust him. Not yet," she told me and gave a hug and wiped my tears away.


	9. Chapter 9

**In my opening summary thing, I put someone called Gabriel in it but now if you look at the chapter I took it out because I changed this story like 500 times and I don't have away to put that character in so I took him out. It doesn't change the story for you, but anyway this is the last chapter for now thats in Bena POV. Some of you might be jumping up and down and saying yes!! and some of you are saying why? Hah I'm running out of ideas; I know what i want to happen, but i don't know how. So Im just swicthing POV from Bena to Bella. If you have any suggests plz tell me 3**

* * *

**The Begining of the End**

School was over, and I was the happiest girl live. I don't have to stay in a room looking at a wall and talk about my feeling or whatever you would call it. At lest I found out where my heart lies, Edward seemed so worried but me when he came home. Alice's visions where all over the place, changing every second.

"Tell Edward your okay," Rosalie said she seemed pissed

"I'm okay," I said mono tone

"See she's okay, now drop it," Rosalie said storming off into the garage and Emmett chased after her, like always. _What now? _I guess, since my hearts decided, I'm numb the Edward's mood swings. The only person his usual happy with is Bella (do I really have to explain that, seriously. I think there should be a book about that, too.) **[hah cuz they did]**

"What's wrong?" I asked

Alice signed, "I saw you…-" she didn't have to explain, what else would it be, she saw me dying.

"So if you're so worried why didn't you come early?" I questioned Edward

"Well, then Alice vision changed and plus Esme was there so she would of called us,"

"Okay, calm down then, I'm fine," I said, why does Edward have to be so father like. I feel bad if they adopt or have any kind of child, I hope Edward won't be the overprotective freak like he is when I'm human and with Bells.

"I hear that," he said

"Good, so you know where I'm coming from,"

"Where's Mark?" Alice asked

"Umm, in my room," I said, I itched my shoulder. And then Edward noticed something that wasn't there before. He moved my hair from my face to revel a bruise.

"What's this?" I flinched away, and fixed my hair back.

"It's nothing," I don't remember getting this it's probably when I fell off my chair.

"Oh, no Bena," Edward said, _oh (put a bad word here)_, "You can't we don't know him. It's not safe," I huffed

"You loving Bella is _not safe_ but you do it anyway," he glared at me, O_h Edward, I had a whole day to come up with some comebacks for this point in time_.

"I know, but it's not the same,"

"Oh, no it's not," agreeing with him, "It better. I'm going to change back in a few days and Bella is going to stay the same until who knows when…" I snapped back; I hate arguing with Edward. You always have to be so harsh otherwise he will never get it. Edward didn't say anything for a while, and I was getting antsy.

"Bena Elizabeth, I saw you winning no matter what Edward says, but he beats himself up about the Bella thing every day. He knows it's dangerous. For you it's much harder, Mark's power has a greater influence on you then I thought. Just be careful okay," Alice said

"Sorry, Edward," I said weakly, but then Rosalie came back in with Emmett she seemed more calm. And at the same time Mark came down from my room, and Esme from the kitchen; Carlisle is still at work. It's like my sorry was a vampire whistle of something. Mark slide by my side not as close as usual but it was still close. My mother was the last one to appear, she not been around as much. She said she was _working_. She wanted to try out her pretend job or something. When she saw me and Mark together she had the same face that Rosalie had wore when she came home today, I could feel my senses dulling. Then it's like an off switch had been hit and the dulling stopped. Mark and my mother were exchanging subtle evil looks. I don't know how you can make evil looks subtle but they did. I lflet like I was getting pushed way from something it felt like my _phase_ all over again.

I had that I-can't-think feeling again.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short but ill try to update asap :) hahlolhah**


	10. Chapter 10

**:) hahh its getting really good I know what I want to do now kinda but until farther notice is in Bella POV, I hope you like this chapter :) if you have any suggestion plz tell me I would like to know**

* * *

**When it Rains it Pours: Bella POV**

It was raining today, the sky was a pale gray and the water can down so lightly it was more like miss then rain. As I pulled into the parking lot there they were- the Cullens and Bena and Mark. Bena is my recently found out cousin, she a newborn vampire but she had this rebellion a few months back but she fine now. She actually is really different then most newborns, because she can resist human blood really well, and plus if she even wanted to resist temptation she wouldn't be able to because she gets sick at the sight of blood. I guess, it runs in the family. Anyway, she turns human when she see human blood, and that's when she spends a few days at my house. She is going out with is this vampire, Mark, that stopped by last week. But he is kinda weird, he has this hold on her and she's olivious to it , and is she..….different with him. She acts like his puppet but it seems so natural so you won't even notice if you weren't paying close attention.

I zipped up my jacket and stepped out of my truck making sure not to trip on anything. I stumbled but of course Edward was at my side helping me before I fell over.

"Bella," he chuckled, "be careful," I just rolled my eyes

"How is Bena doing?" a grimaced formed on his face like it always did when I talked about Bena. Put it this way Bena is a hot mess, she is like the worst unstable teenage in the know world. "How bad can it be?"

He sighed, "Your cousin, acts just like you sometimes, she just so stubborn," Edward said as we walked to the others. When Bena caught my eye she gave me an award winning smile. This is way I love my cousin, Bena, she just like a dog every time I see her. She greets me like I haven't seen her in years.

"Bella, Bella," she said moving away from Mark and walking up to me. I looked at Edward he was smiling to Bena, she must of thought of something funny. Bena was looking at Edward to but she wasn't smiling anymore. "Bella, Edward's being mean," she said crossing her arms across her chest. I laughed, Bena is the little sister I never had, sometimes. Edward turned towards me, giving me his dazzling smiling.

"Bella, I didn't say anything," Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Yeah, you did! I was like all yay Bella's here, and he was all too bad Mark isn't," I looked at Edward he was dazzling me and I couldn't think of a response.

"Edward, that's not fair, stop dazzling her," Bena whined. Bena has to be all but one foot away from Mark and she ends up acting like this. It's like I gave Mark a que because he was back at Bena's side, her face still youthful. Edward stopped smiling.

"Hey, Bella," Mark said

"Hey," I said,

"Bena we should start going to class now," Mark said, Bena nodded

"Edward, this is not over," she said playfully, as she walked away.

"I hate that kid," Edward mumbled loud enough so I can hear

"I kind of like her with him she seems less….childish," I pointed out, he laughed

"Yeah, maybe too much," we started to walk to my class, I just shrugged.

I see Bena and Mark more then I see Edward. Bena was actually acting here age it was crazy. Mark is always all over her it's awkward since we are cousins and everything. Now I understand how my she felt when I was with Edward, but she happy, so, there is no reason I should rain on her parade. It rains enough in Forks without my help. **[this is one of my favorite lines]**

Edward and I were on the lunch line he grabbed his usual tray and I just got a sandwich and a bottled of water. Bena popped up behind us, I jumped and fell into Edward.

"Sorry," I told Edward, as he helped me up

"I'm sorry, Bella I didn't mean to scar you," Bena said.

"It's okay," I told her trying to regain my balance.

"Anyway," she said excitedly, I glanced to the table Alice seemed worried about something I wonder what about. "My history class is going on a field trip!"

"Oh, really, where?" I was never happy to go on field trips but I guess a day, with no work is something to be excited about.

"Italy!" she was practically jumping up and down.

"Italy?" Edward seemed as worried as Alice looked.

"Yeah, isn't that awesome. And not everybody in my history class is going only a limited few. And guess what?" she paused for a moment to add suspense, "I GOT PICKED!!!"

"Oh, that's awesome," trying to act excited but when I looked at Edward he seemed like someone died right in front of his eyes. When Bena calmed down which took all of 2 seconds, she also looked at Edward.

"Edward? Isn't this exciting, what's wrong, can't I go?" Bena seemed very concerned. He shook his head like trying to remove a bad dream.

"Um, we'll see," he said, then Mark walked in smiling his bright white smile.

"Mark aren't you excited," Bena said as he walked up to her

"Sure, babe," he said putting his arms around her. Edward and I left and walked to the table.

"Alice did you see that?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I know but there are like 40 other different city then that one," Alice said, not as worried as she was before.

"Okay, but still….." Edward said, I started to eat my sandwich. Bena and Mark started to work their way over after their make out session.

"Did Edward tell you, you I'm going to Italia!" Bena said adding her little Italian twist

"Yeah, do you know where in Italy?" Alice asked smiling

"Ummm," Bena said pondering into space and bit her lip, "They didn't say, but I'll find out if you want," she told Alice

"Yeah, can you," Alice asked, Bena took a sit next to me pulling Mark by her side, he was talking to some kids on the basketball team.

"Ohhh, hey there, Bena," he said sitting next to her(she pulled with alot of force for your fyi). Bena just smiled, and laughed.

"Do you know if Mr. Manson said where we are going?" Bena asked, playing with her hair

"Umm, a place called Voltura, I think. He said it was still all old and not modernized so it would be good to see how they lived," Bena turned to Alice

"Voltura," Bena repeated and all but silence remained, the bell rang.


	11. My Top 27

**This is my just for fun character (its not really a chapter)**

**So anyway i was tpying and I came up with these lines without think (i used them in my story)**

**Some this are my most favorite line**

* * *

**My Most Favorite Lines: (these line are in order from when they come in the story not from favrite to less favorite)**

**1 **I don't even know who this _family friend_ is, so how could he be a _family friend_ if the _family_ doesn't know him.

**2 **I sprinted down the stairs right after putting on my favorite blue top and a skirt with my blue converse. I don't know who these people are so I want to make an appearance **[ Ilike how i thought a blue shirt a skirt and converse is "making an apperance" hah]**

**3 **This stuff is so confusing, is there a book I need to read or something, a vampire guidebook?

**4 **That's so cool! Do I have superpowers? **[ i like how it took two seconds from her to forget about her fathers death and she getting overly excited about superpowers and the fact that my friend made her even say that, it made it funny]**

**5 **Adam was really nice, he helped me a lot finding my way, but he smelled. Not in a body odor way, but he smelled the same way it did in my house. **[this another one my friend put in shes thinks shes funny]**

**6 **I just took an apple and bottle water. **[ if you didn't know already they apple is for twilght]**

**7 **They all smiled at me, all guys, I smiled back. _Yes, _I said in my head_ I hit jackpot _

**_8 _**"I wouldn't blame him, Bella's H-O-T," Connor said and all the guys nodded smiling **[that's just werid but its needed to explain that Bella is "well liked" hah]**

**9 **"Why didn't you sit with us, we don't bite

**10 **"Nice one," Adam said **[ i like how Adam thinks its cool that bena just puked on the nurse, boys]**

**11 **"Is there anything else I can do?" he was more sympathetic than before.

"Yeah, can you just stay? I'm scared of what the nurse will do if they're no witnesses,"

**12 The whole part when Bena asked if she could go to the party**

**13 ****"**I'm hun-gry it something that happens when you haven't eatin' in a long time, Mangiare," I told him what an idiot he should know what hungry means.

**14** **how charile acts when he meets bena**

**15 Career day**

**16 Driving listen**

**17 pretty much the whole little rebel:**"Sorry, mother for being rude. Sorry everyone," Edward let me go, I knew he was still not satisfied, but everyone else bought it expect Alice they are like a freaky vampire team don't forget Jasper Alice's evil follower.

**18 the whole La push chapter: a **I found it and guess who it was, Bella. She fell on a log scarping her hands, that klutz."Bella, are you kidding me," walking torwards her, I was going to puke any second, I covered my mouth and the werewolves poeple made a barrier as if they thought I was going to attack her. "Bella, get up," my voice was faint. I couldn't hold it in I lended forward, and vomited right on some boy's feet.

**b**"Bella, I'm tired," I said and closed my eyes. I felt something shaking me, my eys snapped open. "What,"

"I thought you were died," Jacob said worried, oh how sweet not I just said I was tired!

"Yes.....I'm died I been for the passed ten months so let me sleep," he chuckled

**19 **It was the last day of my being in trouble, yay! So we went on a celebratory hunt. Oh joy fun, that what every 16 year old girl wants to do.

**20 **Alice seeing that we could 'take this outside' if you know what I mean

**21 sorry i missed this one: **"Yeah probably, now she doesn't have to worry about acdiently killing a human becasue she would puke on them first."

**22 **Bella and Edward went upstairs. I noticed Charlie's eyes follow them.

**"**Charlie, they're fine," I reassured him, he sighed

"I know," I knew he was lying

"Charlie she's like almost 17 and you know Bella's not like that," Bella surprises me everyday, so I'm not really sure. I would need Alice to clarify.

"But…..still…" **[ i think its funny that bena saying its okay when she has no clue and how many time do people doe that hah]**

**23 the whole k-i-s-s-i-n-g chapter: **Why are you so...relaxed?" I asked, puzzled

**"**I'm acting human, hah, I have a higher tolerance for their smell, 150 baby **[Mark serious does think his that cool]**

**24 **I walked back to my table and sat down without speaking and blushed Bella red.

"Oooh, Ben you are some player," Emmett said, I blushed harder. Mark was now at the table. I got up and walked outside, I could face him. **[bella red should be a real color]**

**25 **I jump and I fell off my chair. **[this is how you know bena must be related to bella]**

**26 **Now I understand how my she felt when I was with Edward, but she happy, so, there is no reason I should rain on her parade. It rains enough in Forks without my help **[ hah is offical one of my top 5 lines]**

**27 **The only person [Edward is] usual happy with is Bella (do I really have to explain that, seriously. I think there should be a book about that, too.)

**I hoped you liked this little break from the stroy I would like to know all your favorite lines too. hah anyway i bet i have more favorite lines but its like 12 in the morning so im going to bed peace**

* * *


	12. Authors Note

**Author Note:**

**Im soooo sorry im still adding but i just not total sure what to put in yet. Ill try to put anyother chapter in before the New Year. I have mad writers block so im trying to get ideas. I have like no excuse for not posting a chapter besides the writers block which is reason enough. The next chapter is going to be short really short and really intense so brace youself. Anyway Have a Happy New Year. And I hope you had a Merry Christmas or a happy/merry whatever holiday you celebrate :) **

**~hahlolhah :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**I know i said, tht it was going to be super short and intense ,but when i was planning it in my head and writing it down ideas just started to follow :) So since ideas started to follow i changed it back to Bena POV;) Okay its like one o'clock at night cuz i like to update at night so no one bothers, me i reread it once but there still might be mistakes sorry but im really tried,yawnnn. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Kisses for Mark**

Mark came behind me, putting his arm around me, "Hey," he whispered in my ear, then he started to kiss me.

"Stop, I really have to do my homework," he chuckled, he grabbed my hands and pulled me across the room.

"Come on Bena your going to Italy tomorrow, with me. Why are you worrying about homework," I sighed

"Mark, I don't know why, but they weren't really happy about the whole Italy thing, like I thought. They seemed worried, like they couldn't trust me, but I wouldn't blame them. It's just…" I trailed off I couldn't place my fingers on their unknown worry.

"Bena, forget that. Seriously if it was that bad would they have let you go?"

"No, but-" he put his finger over my lips, and kissed me.

"Exactly," he muttered in my ear, I kissed him this time.

"Okay, Mr. I-Know-Everything," he laughed

"So are you packed?"

"Yeah, Rose helped me pack. But are you packed?" he's face seemed to light up at me, by saying that Rosalie helped me pack.

"No, but how can I pack for a week with the one I love," I rolled my eyes

"Well for starters, some pants and shirts, would be nice," he laughed again

"So, can you help me, fashionista,"

"Go get your bag," I said, starting to pull clothes off the hangers. "Mark, the quicker you do this the quicker we can do other stuff," I told him, _not too much other stuff_. Mark seemed to move 10x quicker. We were done in seconds, "All done," I said clapping my hands together.

"Now, other stuff," Mark stated more then asked

"Yes, other stuff," Mark lend in to kiss me,our icy cold lips seemed to melt at the touch. Then a knock interrupted it. I quickly pulled away, and went to go get the door. It was Rosalie.

"Bena, Carlisle wants to go over some rules about what going to happen when you go to Italy," Rosalie said

"Okay," I went back into the room, Mark at hand and then made my way down stairs. When we got down stairs only Carlisle and Esme were there, Alice and Jasper seem to disappeared off somewhere. I think Edward was at Bella's. My mother decided to leave and go travel she visits off and on. I would care before but Mark is hear so….

"You guys are going hunting to night?" Carlisle asked, we nodded, "Remember it's three days, so are you two packed?"

"Yeah, we're packed," Mark said, he squeezed my hand, I looked up at him. He was beautiful as usually three days with him, I sighed

"So, guys I'm warning you don't get into any trouble, stay with the group-blah blah-….(things like that),"

"Of course, I'm bring my phone so…"I told Carlisle

"Okay, you better start hunting, you are to need it," and with that we were off, hands still embraced.

"Give me your slips," Mr. Manson called out as the bus started to move, Mr. Manson was wearing a windbreaker and a pair of jean and a baseball cap. He started walking up and down the ale collecting the slips. Mark had ours, I was so excited and nervous, I never been on a plane before so I was kinda scared.

"Excited?" Mark asked rubbing my leg.

"Yeah! Aren't you?" he kissed me

"I'm excited if you are," we kissed again.

When we got on the airplane, the flight attendant told us how to put our seatbelt on ,and all these safe rules and precautions. Once she was done everyone started to chew gum like crazy and hold their breath and all these crazy things, the plane started to fly. I looked out the window Mark was patted my knee and humming. We were finally in the air, clouds were all around us. I could still see the little town of Forks below us, I stared in awe. Then I hear "owws" and people started to hold their ears. "Mark? Why are they doing that?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?"

"Why are they holding their ears?"

"Oh, because when the plane goes up, your ears pop cause of the pressure," I nodded, "to them the pressure isn't that strong to us, so our ears don't pop,"he said loud enough so I was the only one that could hear

"Oh," I said understanding

"Bena, how did you meet the Cullens, anyway?" the question threw me off it was so….random.

"Well, I was sick for 3 days. And we were so called family friends of the Cullens. My dad was taking me to Dr. Cullen so he could help me. Then on our way we got into a car accident. My dad died,"

"I'm sorry," Mark said sympathizing

"It's okay anyway, Alice came to pick me up from the accident and here I am," I smiled , and looked out the window again.

"Do you don't remember who bit you?" he whispered, I shook my head. The plane was loud with chatter. I want to be there already.

"Hey, Bena," Julie said, Julie is the girl who is also in my English class. I don't talk to her much, I turned my head from the window.

"Hey," I said, Mark knew it was going to be girl chatter so we swicthed seats and he satsat by the window.

"So, this is going to be solid girl talk," she said lending into the ale, loking over my shoulder to check if Mark was "paying attention" "so… you and Mark, he super hot," she whispered, I nodded and smirked. "Oh, we need to talk more you always talk with all those boys,"

"Yeah, I guess," I said

"Well not anymore, since you got a new boyfriend," Connor said he was sitting next to Julie, "Which Adam not very happy about," Connor whispered cause Adam was two seat in front of them.

"So Bena, are you excited we're rooming together!!" Julie said

"No," I muttered under my breath low a enough so she couldn't hear, Mark chuckled, "Yeah totally,"

I had to remember to move once in a while, since we were going to be on the plane for more than just a few minutes but we final got off the plane. Our group met in the waiting room area right when you get off the plan. Mr. Manson counted head and checked his list like 15 times to make sure he didn't leave anyone. We went to go get our suitcases, the airport was busy with noise, some people were talking Italian, some English, and others that I couldn't understand. "Guys stay together," Manson called as we followed behind. Everyone grabbed their bags and we took a bus to the hotel we were staying at.

"Silenco!" the host said trying to calm down the noise group of high schoolers. You don't need to know Italian to know what that means. Every stop talking it became so quiet in the lobby. "You Americans," he mumbled so no human ear could understand what he said, "You will get your chiave, ummm how do you say," he snapping his fingers turning to thinking of the English word, "key to get into your room. Wake up at 7 o'clock, that is when, Christina will be coming to give you the umm," he pondered again

"Tour?" I said

"Yes, the tour," he said empathizing the "r", "Christina will take you to prima colazine,"

"Breakfast, you mean," I translated, it felt like forever, speaking Italian again.

"Yes," he said annoyed

"When you get here you go straight to your room no wandering around the hallways. I'll be watching," Mr. Manson threaten.

* * *

**Prefection**

**This part and just this part is in Edward POV just because it would make it that much better **

Carlisle sent me to go watch over Bena and Mark, while they were in Italy. I made Alice watch Bella like a hawk since I'm not there. Bena was getting settled her room, Julie was super exciting to be in Italy. _Omg I'm in freaking Italy where they're plenty of boys to flirt with,_ I rolled my eyes. Bena also roomed with this girl Sara. Sara seemed to keep to herself a lot, _I'm in Italy, do something new…..I hope they wouldn't be mean to me….of course they aren't, I talked to them before they seem nice. _Sara thought. "So what are you gonna wear tomorrow for the tour?" Julie asked, brushing her teeth. _I bet she got all new clothes just for this trip, spoil brat! she got the man and the family, her life is perfect. _I wish Bena's life was perfect. If it was I wouldn't have to watch her while she is in Italy. I was in a hotel three blocks down from theirs.

"Umm, probably this," Bena held up an outfit that was right out of her suitcase it was a green half sleeved, v-neck sweater with a pair of tan walking shorts. _Oh that's cute, I wish I had cute clothes, where's that book!_ Sara mind bustled with thoughts

"Oh, that's cute! I'll probably end up just throwing something on," Julie said laughing, _yes! There you are, _Sara began to read the book she was searching for. "When do you speak Italian?" Julie asked changing the subject. _Let see how perfect this girl really is_ Julie mind was in flamed with jealousy

"Hah, well I do take it in school," _I think perfection is a gene inherited only by the Cullens,_ Julie thought. I never heard that ine before. _I bet Carlisle sent someone, probably Edward,_ Bena smarted the I thought I was thinking she would notice that tomorrow morning at least.

"Well no one really learns anything in language classes, usually," she said and shrugged her shoulders and started to remove her make-up. _Except you! Look, she's a little nerd _Julie thought.

"Well my mother speaks it and my father did too," Bena said, as she went to go sit on the bed, trying to ignore Julie's jealousy.

"Oh, that's cool, my mother speaks Spanish to me some times and I never understand I word she says," Julie said laughing,_ because I'm not a nerd like you_ "So are you and Mark...together," _lets see about Mark I might still has a chance,_ I laughed at this. Then Julie started to image her life if Mark was her boyfriend.

"Yeah,"

"So is it serious or anything?" she asked, _why do you want him? Well you can't have him his mine :P _Bena thought. Hah, theirs the Bena we know and love. _Say no, say no_ Julie thought

"Yeah, why?" _urgh_

"Just wondering," Julie finished up in the bathroom and made her way to her bed. I was able to zone out Julie's selfish thoughts for a little while. _Surrre_ Bena thought. There was a knock at their door, "I'll get it," Sara called and shut her book and went to the door. _Oh, it's just Mr. Manson. I came here to get some drama and adventure and all I ended up doing is reading, sigh. _Sara thoughts showed no hate like Julie but wanting, wanting to belong. Poor girl, I thought to myself. "It's just Mr. M, he's doing room checks," Sara said and slugged back to her bed.

"Girls you have to go to sleep soon, we have an early day tomorrow." Bena laughed_, if I could sleep_ Bena sang in her head, they all looked at her.

"Sorry, I just got a joke Connor told me," _Now she likes Connor too. That slutt _there goes Julie again.

"While then good night," Mr. Manson said leaving the room


	14. Chapter 12

**This is in Bena POV again just leting you know:) hope you like it but its pretty much coming to an end i'll write a squel cause my friend said I shouldn't stop 'there is so my things i can do blah blah.' roll my eyes surre but i guess there is soooo.......enjoy :P**

* * *

**I Sense a Love Connection**

It only took a few seconds for Sara and Julie to fall asleep after Mr. Manson left the room. I just stared at the ceiling thinking of Mark, of course. I hear a tap at my window, it wasn't loud enough to wake them up. I got up from under my sheets and opened up the painted shut window. It was Mark, of course, who else could tap on a four story window without killing themselves. "Mark, what are you doing here?" I said playfully. He kissed me

"I came to see you," he gave me an award winning smiling. He came threw the window, and wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed again. "So do you want to go out on town, honey?" he asked with his arms still wrapped around me. I looked up and down to see what he was wearing. He was all dress, then I looked at me in sweat pants and a t shirt, dressed in true Bella style.

"Yeah, let me change first, but we can't stay out for too long," I said breaking away and looking thought my suitcase for a part of jeans and shirt. I ripped of my sweat pants and t-shirt, I could hear a low whistle from Mark, I rolled my eyes and finished dressing. "Ready," I said taking my hair out from the ponytail it was in and shook it a little.

"You look beautiful," I nodded and curtsied

"Why, thank you," then we were off for a 'night on the town.'

We held hands as we walked thought the town of Voltura, the moon slightly shedding its light. Mark seemed to tense up once we passed by this castle by the town square, "Honey, is something wrong?" I was concerned, this might be the unknown danger the Cullens were worried about.

"Nothing, love," he said kissing my hand.

It was 3 am when we got back into my room, we kissed good-bye. And I changed back to my Bella outfit. I went back at staring at the ceiling but instead of thinking of Mark. I thought of all the possible reason why the Cullens didn't want us coming here.

Julie's alarm woke her up at 5:30 sharp. Julie rolled over slowly and got out of bed, I was going to wait a few minutes before I get out of bed. I took a peek at Sara, once Julie got into the shower. Sara seemed like she wasn't getting up until ten o'clock, I decided I was going to wake her at 6 if she wasn't up yet. I decided to get up and start putting on the outfit I showed Julie yesterday. Julie seemed to be taking forever in the bathroom, it's not like I need to use it but still. I went to go turn on the light, since I was getting dress in complete darkness. Sara started to get up, "Bena," she said rubbing her eyes

"Hey, Julie up already, she's in the shower. I can tell her to hurry up if you want to get in," Sara smiled

"Oh, no thanks though, I took a shower last night I think I'll be good." Sara seemed like I really sweet girl, I wondered why I don't talked to her.

"Okay, but if you need anything just ask," I wanted to help this girl out, she seems pretty cool. She nodded, I started to brush my hair, I was going to re-curl it so I look fresh and new.

Julie final got out of the shower, I was in the process of finishing curling my hair and Sara went into the bathroom right after Julie came out. "Good morning, Ben," Julie said

"Morning," I said, putting the curling iron down looked at my work. Then there was a knock at the door Julie didn't seem like she was going to get it, so I did.

"Hey, there." It was Connor, Mark, and Adam (they room together). Julie must of heard there voices, she was by my side in like a millisecond.

"Hey, aren't you guys gonna get in trouble for being out here," I said, it's not that I didn't want them here it's just I could hear Carlisle's _don't get in trouble_ replay in my head.

"Who cares," Julie said, pulling Adam in. Connor followed in after Adam and Mark gave me a kiss before going in. Sara was already out of the bathroom, dressed (thank God) and was putting her hair into a ponytail. Julie and Adam sat on the bed, Sara was in shock from what just happened.

"Isn't, Mr. Manson going to noctice we guys aren't in your room when he does room checks?" I asked

"Don't be so goody two shoes, Bena," Julie said, _I wasn't trying to be!! I was just saying_

"Well, when we came up here, we saw Mr. Manson flirting with Christina the tour guide, man wasn't she hot," Connor said, doing this hand shake thing with Mark.

"Yeah she was," I punched Mark for this, "Owe," he said rubbing his shoulder, "You know I love you, babe," I rolled my eyes

"Yeah,sure," Connor laughed, I looked at Adam since he and Julie weren't talking. Adam and Julie were in a deep make out session, I looked away. I saw Connor roll his eyes, then I remembered Sara didn't say anything either.

"Oh, you guys know Sara,right" I said, Sara blushed and I squeezed Marks hand. Her scent seemed to lace the room for that one second.

"Yeah, she's our English class," Mark said acting all friendly making up for the remark from before.

"Yeah, she has band with me," Connor said, "you play the saxophone, right," Sara nodded, and Connor walked closer to Sara.

"You play saxophone too, right," Sara squeaked out, he smiled

"First chair," Connor said, I laughed

"Nerd," Julie called, _that girl is so annoying! _I rolled my eyes, Connor ignored Julie comment.

"Well, I'm not really good at the saxophone," Sara said

"Well, maybe I can teach you some time,"

"Yeah, I'll like that," _Awe how cute!_

"It's almost seven, we should be heading down," Adam said

"Yeah," Mark said

"But, I need to finish something so I'll just meet you down,"

"Okay," Mark and he kissed me; I could see Adam cringe a little at the corner of my eye. Julie and Adam were holding hands when they left, I wonder what that's about. Sara was the last one leave but I pulled her back in the room.

"Hey," she said surprised

"You like Connor," she blushed again and I stiffened

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Well, seat here, and let me do your hair. You look fabulous once I'm done with you," I felt like Alice and Sara was Bella. Now I know why Alice gets all excited when she gives Bella a makeover. I took her hair out of the ponytail, and I started to work.


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i know this chapter is really short but i did two in one day you should be proud of me ;) anyway its getting to the climax (this is what happens when you aply what you learn in school to real life) so its getting harder for me to write........but i think i might put up a new chapter tomorrow even thought its new years eve....soooo i hope you enjoy it and i'm sry for the lame chapter title on chapter 12 it sucked i know but i couldn't think of anything**

* * *

**The Unknown Worry**

Sara's brown hair curled in prefect banana curl on the sides of her face. I even put a little make up on her; you wouldn't even think she was the same person. I should get a gold star I did so well. "Oh, Bena," she hugged me, "Thank you so much, I look….pretty," I laughed

"No, not pretty. Beautiful,"

"Thank you, thank you," Sara said

"Come on let's go down stairs before they leave without us," Sara nodded and followed me out the door.

We found the others; we had our own little table in the middle of the room. "Sara are you hungry, because I think we are going to leave soon it 6:45," I told her

"Yeah , I'll get a quick something. How about you? Aren't you hungry?" she told me concerned

"No," I said shaking my head, "I unusual skip out on breakfast," _and all the other meals of the day_

"Okay," Sara said and walked to where the food was.

When I got to the table everyone seemed to have ate, "So, where's Sara?" Connor asked, I giggled a little

"She went to go get food," I went to go sit next to Mark, Connor still seem a little anxious about Sara not being here. But then I saw her making her way to our table, and lucky for her the only open seat was next to Connor.

"Sara, you look nice," Connor said trying to stay calm

"Good job," Mark whispered in my ear, I winked at Sara. She blushed again! And I cringed. For the next five minutes it was basically became a staring content between Sara and Connor. _Hah, she's lucky she doesn't get 50 questions._

"So where is this hot tour guide?" I asked, breaking the ice

"What?" Connor said, I made him break his glaze with Sara. Sara started to eat her food.

"The tour guide, where is she?" I asked again

"Oh," Connor made a quick scan of the room, "I don't know," then he went back to Sara._ What have I done hahahah. _Then this lady came into the room, too beautiful to be human, for sure. All the boys, (hah all seven of them minus Connor, Mark and Adam) whistle and threw cat calls. I'm guessing that's her.

"Is that her?" I asked Mark cause I knew Connor would be no help. He nodded

"But she's nothing compared to her," he said, _that little suck up,_ i just rolled my eyes. Mr. Manson whistled, yeah sure whistled over all 15 of us. I heard Christina say something, "Americani stupidi," which translates into stupid Americans. **[ Americans can be really out there, first you dont cat call you tour guide..... hah i know i'm American but still you know what i mean]**

"This is Christina our tour guide," Mr. Manson began, "we are going to leave in 5 minutes," once he was done chatter filled the room once again.

We were on the same road as we were when Mark and I took our 'walk on the town'. It was beautiful, the city not the road, Christina would name all the building and stores we passed and tell a little history about the important ones. "Oh, and this is our famous Volturi Castle,"**[i don't care if thats not the name, im to lazy to look it up]** Christina said, Mark seemed to stiffen a little again then I could see a familiar face in the corner of my eye but then he disappeared. I shook my head, and we started to walk into the castle. We walked deeper and deeper into the castle. It got darker and darker, I was getting a little scared, yeah I said it I was scared. "Mark," I said pulling on his shirt.

"Yeah, honey,"

"I'm scared," he didn't laugh like I thought he would. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, and held my hand a little tighter.

"Stay close," he whispered, I nodded. Then we got put into this big room, Christina said it was some kind of waiting room.

"Mark," a loud voice said. The voice came from behind us, it was a man I never saw before. Mark bowed

"Aro, nice to see you again," Mark said, almost threw his teeth.

**I would end it here but I'm not that kind of person so I'm going to put a few more sentences in than end it.**

I was still holding his hand, scared of the man that stood before us. The human scent was so heavy but I'm pretty sure he was a vampire. Then I noticed this girl standing next to him. So did Mark, because he nodded in her direction, "Jane," _Edward, help me I'm scared. _

* * *

**I know the ending is weird but i don't like to leave it on a cliffhanger and it almost the next day sooo, i'm not going to write any more until 10 hours more or so. sorry again for it being super short ~hahlolhah**


	16. Chapter 14

**hey i was informed that the end of the last chapter was a cliffhanger...........Whatever........ so i didn't leave you hanging, heres the chapter i promised. :)**

* * *

**Thank You, Bena**

"Oh, who's this?" Aro asked with a smile

"This is Bena my mate," Mark said defensive, I nodded just to be polite, "Aro, just please let the others go they have nothing to do with this,"

"Fine," Aro said with a swift move of his hand. Christina came back in the room, "Oh there busy today, let's go back to the town square," Christina told our group, I had I feeling that I wasn't going back with them up to the square. I felt a pull on my shirt, I turned around.

"Bena, come on we're leaving," Sara told me, I looked passed her they seemed to have already left. I didn't want to let her stay here by herself. I looked back at Aro and Jane, they were smiling, Sara looked at them, too.

"Why are they looking at me that way?" Sara whispered

"Sara, stay behind me," I told her

"Let's go to a different room, to find out what Mark exactly did here," Aro said, he moved fasted to the next room, Sara wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Sara, get on my back quick," she hesitated

"Won't I be too heavy," I smiled

"No, now get on and close your eyes," we ran following Aro to the next room, I wasn't holding Marks hand anymore.

Now, we were in more of a throne room, other vampire were in this room. Two other men similar ages to Aro, were sitting in chairs in the front of the room. A boy was standing by Jane now. Sara got off my back, a little dizzy. Aro took his place next to the other men.

"So, Mark, does she know?" Aro asked, Mark looked down, "Well you should tell her so we don't have to explain everything step of the way," Mark now turned to face me.

"I work_ed_ from the Volturi," Mark tolded me, _I would care if I knew who the Volturi were..._, "I work_ed_ for Aro," he said I kind of understanding, not, "Volturi are like the royal coven of vampires, they only have vampires with very important powers in their coven **(if I'm wrong about this I'm sorry). **The reason I came to Fork was because Aro wanted Edward and Alice to join _his_ coven."

"Okay," I told him so he knew I was following along, _that makes sense, I guess, since Alice can see the future and Edward can read mines _"You got sent cause you can stop their powers and stuff," he smiled

"Bena, my power isn't to stop others power. It's to influence," _influence?_ "I only stop powers of people who infers with my power of influence," _that makes sense since Alice power wasn't stop just slowed down. _"but then i met you in the woods and everything changed," Mark turned to face Aro and grabbed my hand. Aro wasn't looking at us now he was looking at Sara.

"Ahh," Aro said smelling the air. He walked towards her, I could feel Sara shake behind me.

"Leave her alone," I growled, guarding her

"Aro, leave her alone," Mark said, with a swift move of Aro's hand a girl came out.

"I want her died, she can't know about us," he said pointing to Sara. "but make it interesting," she nodded, I growled **(his probably not that mean but…..)**

"Sara, stay behind me," she noodded, the girl threw a knife it cut Sara. The girl smile

"Owe," Sara said putting pressure to the wound, I turned to look at the damage, which was a bad idea, because I saw the blood threw Sara's fingers.

"Oh, no,"

"What's wrong?" MArk sadi concerned

"Oh, no," I repeat trying to hold but the vomit, _not here…..I can't_

"Bena!"

"Oh, no," I said once more before throwing up. My heart raced slowed down and stopped. Aro was puzzled at my reaction to the blood. So was the girl, but she shrugged and stared at, I can feel myself changing back into a vampire, the blood so sweet. It smelled so good,I wanted to resist but I couldn't

"Bena, honey," Mark said puzzled, not able to unstand my reaction either. It felt like someone was pushing me towards Sara, _no, no I can't_. The monster came out of me I could hold back, I sunk my teeth in the wound. It tasted so good I couldn't stop, i heard the Sara scream in pain.

"Bena!" Mark said trying to make me stop, I was done. I wipped my face, "Bena," Mark said sadly **(I can't think of a better word).** I hear Sara voice play back in my head, _Oh Bena. thank you, thank you thank you. _And now all i can remember is her erie scream of when **I** killed her.

"I killed her," I repeated to myself, I buried my face into Mark's chest.

"Oh, Edward it's nice of you to join us," Aro said

* * *

**i know I left you on a cliffhanger again I might write the next chapter to today I kinda want to finish this before the new year but I don't know if i'll have time.......so i'll try. And I'm not sure about how i want them to 'get saved'. Soo... i don't think it will be done by the end of the year tears hah.. but i hope you are liking it. my friend informed me that she like my Mark character but he was suppose to be evil from the start soo... i made some changes and I like it. Mark is pretty sweet if you think about it. ~hahlolhah**


	17. Chapter 15

**Maybe i'll finish this before the new year :) yay. happy new year's eve by the way.....so heres the chapter...enjoy. If you have any questions about something in the story and that i didn't explain it well enough plzzz tell me in your reveiw.**

* * *

**The Worst Comic Book Ever**

"I would say the same only, that you just tortured my family,"

"Torture?" Aro said as if Edward offended him in some way, "I wouldn't use that word. It more like I showed their true colors that's all," I was barely connecting and conversation in my head. I was in complete shock that I just killed someone.

"What do you want from us?" Edward said

"Oh, Edward you know what I want," Aro said

"And you know well enough that you're not getting it," Edward looked at Sara's body on the floor, "Oh and what happened here?"

"Edward, you know perfectly well we can't have humans knowing about us. Speaking of humans, how's Bella?" Edward stiffened

"Fine," he said threw his teeth, then Edward looked at Mark. "I should of known your were with him," Edward snarled, I looked up now, _why was Edward always so mean to Mark?_

"Edward, why do you have to be mean all the time?" I said, stepping away from Mark.

"Yeah, Edward why do you have to be so mean all the time?" Aro repeated Edward glared at Aro.

"Bena, your blind aren't you." Edward said pitying me.

"No," I whined, "No, I'm not,"

"He tricked you, used you Bena,"

"No, I didn't!" Mark said defensive

"But you were, weren't you," Edward challenged him, "When found out Bena was with us, you were going to use her to get us on your side, because that's your power right, you influence** (aka control by persuasion)** people," he didn't say anything, either did I. I felt like I fell in love with the villain in my comic, hah, probably because I DID. Edward grew puzzled, "then something happened….you weren't trying to bring us to your coven, anymore. Instead you fell in love with her," Mark down not able to face me.

"Mark? How could you use me? So when I couldn't think those times it, was because of you?" I question him

"Yes, but-"Mark looked up trying to state his case

"But what?" I said stepping closer to Edward, "Oh look at the vulnerable little girl. This is going to be an easy one. Look she even turns human. I hit the jackpot!" I wanted to bit my tongue I don't like people knowing I can turn human. Too late now,"Look she even falling for me, Aro is going to be really proud. Instead of two he'll get three," I said mocking Mark

"Bena, it's not like that," Mark said

"You knew when we got invited to come here there was going to be trouble. _Mark do you know why they might worry?_" I replayed the scene out loud, "_No, honey, don't worry about it._ Don't worry about it my butt," I wanted to crawl in a cave and curl up into a ball, I killed my friend and found out that my boyfriend is evil, _oh joy! That's exactly what I want to hear._I couldn't even look at him.

"You can turn, human, umm," Aro said pondering

"Don't get any ideas, Aro. I'm not joining your little coven," I told him, I tried to take a few breathes to calm myself down.

"I guess, I'm not getting either of you today, but I have to reward you Mark. It was a very clever plan," Mark just looked down at the floor ashamed,_ should I have sympathy….no he tricked and lied to me._ "You may go, and stop coming over here Edward, you always end up bring trouble," Aro laughed, Edward glared at him again. "And taking the body on your way out, it's cluttering the room," in two blinks of a human eye we were gone. Sara body on my back.

* * *

**I think there is going to be one more chapter or two then the sequel..........................R&R ;) ~hahlolhah**


	18. Chapter 16

**this is the offical last chapter but I'm making a sequel.....im not sure what its called yet sooooo just check my profile......i would of had this up before the New Year but my mother would have killed me if i stepped foot in my room since I was there all day. I'm two hours off from New years....sry......so what I got it done!!! So i hope you like it.....Oh and a Happy New Year :)**

* * *

**Good Bye**

When we got out of the castle, we were in an ally. Guilt swarmed me like mosquitoes, "Edward, I killed her,"

"What?" he said, looking at me.

"I killed her," I repeated

"Bena, but-"

"Remember that girl, not Jane the other one," He nodded, I replayed the scene in my head.

"Oh, Bena," he said sympathetic, "It just happens sometimes," I shook my head

"No, we both know how well I can resist it,"

"Bena it's okay don't bet yourself up to hard," Edward told me, _she died in a car accident, okay._

"Okay," he said agreeing on the plan, _like everyone else I knew_. _You know what to do, right? _He nodded,_ what about the trip? Mr. Manson must be freaking out right now._

"I'll think of something to tell him, they're not at the hotel yet. So go get your stuff, and meet me back here," he told me and we went our separate ways.

Is this how the driver in the other car felt when she killed my dad? _The car got out of control_ I rethought the heart trenching memory.

I climbed through the window; I saw Sara bed and her stuff, knowing she wouldn't be able to get them. I quickly collected my stuff, and escaped out.

"Where's Sara?" I asked once I got back to Edward

"Don't worry about it, everything is settled," Edward reassured me,_ so are we going home?_

"Yeah, follow me," in one swift **(that's my new favorite word swift hah)** move, we were on our way back to Forks.

"Alice saw everything," Jasper said once we got in, _oh great,_ "Bena it's okay," Jasper said understanding. I just looked down ashamed of my mistake.

"Oh, Bena," it was my mom, she rushed to my side and hugged me, "I heard what happened and I came here as fast as I could. Oh, Bena, I'm so happy you are okay," my mom came back! _But how can she be like this, though? Why is she happy? I JUST KILLED SOMEONE!_ I hugged her back, not wanting to let go but I had to.

"I'm just gonna put my stuff in my room," I said moving quickly, I can't stay here anymore, seeing their eye's stare back at me reminding me of what I done. It not that they were angry stares or anything, it's the sympathy I can't take. And how can I go back to school looking at everyone, everyone looking at me.

I sat at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. Once I came out of my room everyone was waiting for me, _Edward, read this after I leave_. I handed him the piece of paper **(it's the note in the beginning of the story btw)**, but before he could question me I was already gone. I was running away from there, I was running away from them, I was running away from the memories. I'm not coming back for a while, I can't.

So I'm saying good bye:

Good Bye Uncle Charlie, Cousin Bella, Mother, Cullens **(I'm too lazy to write all their names down ;p) **

Good Bye Forks

* * *

**soo i hope you liked it and if you were rooting for Mark dont worry I'm bring him back in the next story.....i wrote three freaking chapters in one day........i have no life, hah........i'm gonna try th make the next story more up beat...but im not promising anything. i'm still in shock tht i finished a story!!! since its done i'm going to go back and edit it (check for grammar and things like tht)i think i have more to say.............i forgot.....................anyway reveiw, a HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN :):)**


End file.
